


Unsteady

by normski_reedenstein



Series: Inspired by prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Family Loss, Fluff, Loki Has Issues, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Strong Female Characters, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 43,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by prompt:<br/>Loki loses his first wife and child during childbirth. OC is brought to Asgard to marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

The Asgardian palace was buzzing with a steady stream of guards and servants walking to and from various locations; hand maidens quietly gossiped to one another as they passed the cleaners who probably knew almost as much the young women who paid no attention to them. The guards practiced fighting near the back garden, coaching one another on strike tactics.

It was all routine as usual.  

In the chambers, it was nearly quiet with the exception of a gentle lulling voice speaking to Loki within his room. He would never admit to anyone that he used his power of illusion to speak to his late mother, Frigga. It brought him comfort in stressful times and this was most definitely that.   

"You know you don't have to go through with this. If you're not ready, tell the court. You _are_ the king and they will listen to you," Frigga said. 

She watched as her son paced the marble floor of his chamber with a pensive look on his sharp features. He was half listening to his mother, half in deep thought over what this day was about to entail. An ache was building from the tension in his body and he mentally wished the day was at its end. 

"I can't go to them now and say that I suddenly changed my mind about this whole arrangement. I can do this. I  _want_ to do this." Loki pressed his finger tips to his eyes and sighed. "Am I in my right mind to make this decision?" 

Frigga walked across the room, her shoes clicking on the marble like they would have ages before. She placed a hand on Loki's tensed shoulder and Loki leaned towards her touch. 

"I can't answer that question for you. I can only offer my best advice as a mother. It will be hard to make this decision, especially with thoughts of...her," Frigga trailed off, gauging Loki and his reaction. "Maybe she would want this for you. Keep her in your memory but, Loki, my son, move on. You're just keeping yourself in pain." 

Loki turned to Frigga who looked at him with gentle blue eyes. "How I wish you were actually here with me now," he said, taking Frigga's hand in his own. 

Frigga smiled and stood on her toes to kiss Loki on the forehead. 

"I am _always_ with you, my dear lost boy."   

A knock on the door made Frigga's figure shimmer away before Loki's eyes, leaving him lonely and thinking over her words. 

"Enter" Loki called to whoever stood outside his chamber.  

An aged handmaiden opened the heavy door and stepped inside. 

"My Lord, the court has summoned you to the throne room." 

"Tell them I'll be out shortly," Loki said with a curt wave. 

"Yes, My Lord," the handmaiden said quietly and quickly left the room to relay the mesage. 

Loki turned toward the open doors leading out to the balcony of his room where rays of sunlight beamed in through the curtains. 

"Odessa, if you're with me now, please show me how to get through this. Please," he said, his voice low as if in prayer. 

Turning on his heel, he exited his chambers and walked to the throne room, shifting into the confident king Asgard knew him as. 

* * *

 

 

 The approaching footfalls of the king brought everyone's voices to a halt as the court stood at attention by a row of women. Loki stopped next to the head of the court, an elderly man with whitening hair and a beard to match. He adjusted his robe before bowing.

"My Lord," he addressed Loki. "I'm glad you could join us." 

Loki gave a nod at the man, briefly glancing at the women standing before him. 

"These are the ones you chose?" 

"Yes, My Lord. I and the other members of the court. I hope you find our choices suitable."  

Loki steepled his fingers behind his back and slowly began making his way over to the row of women. He counted six in total; all varying heights, builds and skin tones. One of them would be his future bride if he chose. Starting from one end, he eyed each woman who in turn glanced away from his burning, intimidating stare. Stopping only to ask their names and their home of origin, he passed each one with a look of disinterest. It wasn't until he got to the last woman that his attention was piqued. 

She was short but shapely with caramel skin and large eyes that were a dark toffee brown. Her hair, which was almost the same shade of raven black like Loki's, was pulled back into a tight bun leaving some tendrils dangling by her face. Like the others, she wore a dress that flowed past her feet and hugged her frame. What caught his eye though was the fact that she didn't avoid his like the others; in fact, she stared back at him as if challenging him to deny her like he did the rest. 

"What is your name?" 

"Karinya, My Lord. Pleasure," she said bowing her head. 

Loki couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips. She was a confident one. 

"Where do you originate from?"  

"Vanaheim, My Lord." 

Her voice was deep but somehow light, not quite matching her looks. Nonetheless, Loki had to admit to himself that she was attractive. 

"Karinya," Loki said, tasting her name on his tongue. "What have you done in your home of Vanaheim?" 

"I'm a huntress. I come from a family of hunters, My Lord." 

Confident _and_ skilled. Loki nodded. Deep down, he was happy he went with Frigga's words. And, he thought, perhaps his prayer to Odessa worked. He turned and walked back over the head of the court. 

"I found one I'm fond of. Karinya, the one on the end there," Loki tilted his head in the woman's direction. 

The court head looked at the young woman Loki pointed out. "Yes, My Lord. Good choice." 

He turned to the other court members and whispered to them before he turned back and stepped forward.  

"The king has made his choice. Karinya of Vanaheim, step forward." 

Karinya did as she was told, stepping out of line with her hands behind her back and her posture straight. If Loki hadn't known she came from a family of hunters, he would have thought she was royalty just as he was. She carried herself as a queen would and seemed to have the confidence to match. Loki had no doubts that his decision was the right one and for the first time in a long time, he felt something he hadn't felt in over a year -- relief.

 

 


	2. Formality

After the court sent the remaining women on their way, Loki appointed a handmaiden for Karinya and saw to it that Karinya be shown her new bed chambers. Karinya felt her heart thumping wildly in her chest though she made sure to mask any emotions that would betray just how anxious she was. 

_"Remember what I told you: In the presence of royalty, you can not show weakness. Always have your eyes forward and head up. No king should have a weak queen."_

Karinya heard her mother's voice in her head repeating like a mantra the entire time as she stood in the throne room watching Loki take in his choices of future brides. When he had stopped in front of her, she swore she felt all oxygen leave her body. It was probably his eyes, a shade of piercing green she had never seen before. Even when she wanted to look away, she couldn't. He had trapped her and she fought the urge not to gasp as they held one another's gaze. She hoped she could play the part of dutiful queen and, more importantly, dutiful wife.

Karinya's handmaiden was a young, beautiful girl with fiery locks and golden brown eyes. She had a cherub like face that made her appear younger than she was and it reminded her of her own younger sister back home. Karinya followed behind the girl as they walked down the polished halls to her appointed bed chamber. 

"What is your name, young one?" Karinya asked. 

The girl looked as if she was about to be chastised as she said in a quiet voice, "Jovie, miss. My name is Jovie." 

Karinya smiled. "What a beautiful name." 

Jovie visibly sunk in relief and smiled. "Thank you." Jovie waved at the giant wooden door as they approached. "Your chambers, miss." Even with her little body, Jovie pushed the door open as if it was nothing and gestured for Karinya to come inside. 

The room was larger than anything Karinya had seen. She was so used to the compact size of the cottages back home with rooms she had to share with her siblings. There was a comfortable looking chair that sat across the room with a matching ottoman sitting in front of it. A small fire pit sat in the middle of the floor with a protective border around it. When she noticed the bed, she felt her eyes widen. It was round and big enough to fit a crowd of people and possibly leave room for a couple more. The blanket had a fur overlay and the pillows were thick and fluffed. How could one person need such a spectacular bed?  

Breathing in the faint scent of oak, Karinya couldn't believe she was here. 

"The king made sure to stock the closet. You have a bathing room just over there to your right. It is stocked with assorted toiletries. If there is anything you may need, you can let me or any of the servants know and we will supply you with what you wish." 

All this talk of personal hand maidens and servants and waiting on any beckon call she might have left Karinya feeling uncomfortable. She wasn't used to this treatment and didn't know if she would be any time soon. 

"Thank you, Jovie." 

She looked at the girl who in turn was watching Karinya with a grin. "You're welcome, miss. Might I show you the rest of the palace?" 

As much as she wanted to see what else this extravagant place had in store for her, she needed time to take in her new room with the appropriate amount of shock and awe. 

"Um...I think I'll just get acquainted with my quarters first. Perhaps later if we can." 

Jovie nodded. "Yes, miss. I will tell the king you have been shown your room. If you need anything, I will be of assistance just down the hall." 

"Thank you again, Jovie." 

Jovie gave a parting bow before exiting the room, closing the door behind her. Karinya sighed and took hesitant steps in the direction of the bed. She had a fleeting feeling that she would be scolded for some reason if she sat down. When nothing happened, she sank, her posture changing. The dress she wore hugged her torso tightly making it hard to breathe normally. She couldn't wait to change into more comfortable clothing. Dresses always made her want to break out in hives and this instant was no different. 

"Gods, what am I doing here?" Karinya said into the room. 

She made peace with the fact that she would need to get used to being treated like royalty by these people. This was a life changing privilege. A privilege she wasn't sure she was worthy of. 

* * *

 

The evening was dawning and Karinya had since bathed and changed for dinner (which she found completely absurd). If she were home, she and her brother would have laughed at the thought of changing clothes to eat a meal. Jovie had delivered the new garment, a long gown that shimmered a light green in the light. 

"The king has ordered a private meal for the both of you in his chambers," the young girl said after Karinya dressed. "He requested I fetch you." 

"A _private_ meal? Why?" 

"I hear from other maidens that the king prefers it as formality. To get to know you better." 

 "Oh...okay. I guess that makes sense then."  

The thought of seeing him again made her stomach flutter with familiar nervous energy.

The two made their way to Loki's chambers, a shorter walk than Karinya thought it would be. Her nerves were scattered as they had been earlier in the day. She was about to have a one on one meeting with the King of Asgard and she didn't know how to go about processing it. Jovie knocked on the door. 

"Enter" Loki's voice called from the other side. 

Jovie turned the knob and pushed the door open. "Lady Karinya, My Lord." 

Karinya stepped inside the room which was even more spacious than her own. The smell of food made Karinya's mouth water. Looking around, she took in the fireplace illuminating the room from a nearby wall. His bed sat in the middle of four wooden posts with a canopy overhead that held green drapery. It was fit for a king, Karinya thought, especially Loki. The french doors leading out to a balcony let in a breeze that made the sheers dance. Sitting in the middle of the room was a table nicely set with two chairs. 

"Karinya," Loki said as he emerged from a nearby room. He had changed from his green and black armory into a pair of breeches and a long green tunic. Even in different clothes, he still carried an air of authority. "I'm glad you came." 

Jovie silently bowed and left, never making a sound even as she closed the door. Karinya slipped into her role of confident soon to be queen as she approached Loki.  

"I was a little surprised you requested me for a private dinner." 

Loki grinned. "I thought it appropriate. I was busy all day and we never got a chance to thoroughly introduce ourselves to one another earlier. So," Loki turned and pulled one of the chairs out, gesturing for Karinya to come sit. "Shall we?"

Karinya had to admit to herself that he was charming. She smiled sweetly as she took the seat he had held for her.

"Thank you."

Pushing the chair closer to the table, Loki made his way over to his own seat and sat down. On the table were two dishes filled with hot meat and potatoes. A platter of cheese and bread sat in the middle and two glasses of wine accented it all.

_"Please watch the amount of alcohol you consume. You're no longer with the boys at the bar house. And remember your table manners. I did not raise barn animals."_

Karinya winced hearing her mother's voice in her head yet again. 

"I hope your accommodations were to your liking?" 

"Yes. Everything is lovely. I have to admit that this," she waved above her to signify the palace in general, "will all take some getting used to." 

"I understand. The palace can be overwhelming for newcomers. Once you're acquainted with everything, it won't seem so gigantic." 

Karinya picked up the fork lying next to her dish and nervously played with her food. It all smelled delicious and she was dying to eat it but she found herself not wanting to for fear she would do the opposite of her mother's orders. 

"So, since we're introducing ourselves, what did you want to talk about first?" 

Loki took notice of her actions but chose not to comment as he picked up his own utensil and bit into a potato.  "I want to know whatever you can tell me. What your life was like in Vanaheim, your family, hunting. Tell me everything, Karinya." 

"Well..." she started. "I'm a middle child. My brother, sister and I are all quite close to one another. My brother was the one who taught me to hunt actually. My father taught us combat rather young which resulted in many altercations much to my mother's chagrin," Karinya chuckled.  

Loki smiled as she went on. "I gather you and your father are close?" 

"I'm close to my mother and my father but...father understood that I enjoyed hunting. Mother wanted me to participate in more ' _feminine'_ activities. She was always disappointed that I'd rather go hunt with the boys in our village instead of helping her and my sister hem dresses." Karinya thought back to the arguments she and her mother would have over her activities. "While the other girls were prim and propper playing with dolls, I was the dirt covered girl who enjoyed the numerous brawls between the boys." 

A queen who could be a warrior. That piqued Loki's attraction even more.  

"I would never have thought you one to partake in such activities. Especially seeing you like this," Loki nodded at karinya's dress. 

"I have many scars to prove it. And trust me, I'm being _very_ calm as i wear this ridiculous thing. If i were home, this would not have touched my skin." 

Karinya realized what she said and paused, her eyes wide as she looked at Loki. Loki looked like he hadn't heard her say anything. 

"I can't say your dresses are not necessary but if you desire not to wear them often, I could have a more versatile wardrobe put together for you."  

"Really? That's it?" Karinya asked incredulously.  

Loki smirked. "Did you expect a different response?" 

"Sort of, yes. I did just unwittingly confess my hatred for dresses to you. I know queens generally wear them." 

"But do you want to?" 

"No..." 

"Alright then. It's good you tell me now about anything you're not comfortable with that way it can be changed accordingly. Don't be afraid to speak up. Alright?" 

Karinya had no problem speaking up. What she chose to filter out, _if_ she chose, would be the challenge.  

"Yes." 

"Good. Now, you were saying." 

Somewhere in the middle of a humorous story about how Karinya broke her brother's nose, she found the courage to eat her meal. The satisfied moan she let escape didn't slip past Loki's ears unnoticed he couldn't fight the arch of his brow. This woman was stirring something that had long since fallen dormant in Loki for a time. He thought of Odessa and how the same feeling rose within him. Karinya was funny, smart and charmingly sweet despite the stories she retold of numerous beatings. Loki found he could have listened to her talk all night. 

"And what about you, King of Asgard? What don't i know about you?" 

Loki shrugged. "There's nothing terribly fascinating about me. I grew up within these halls as a child taking interest in things opposite my brother. Where he wanted to learn to be a warrior, I wanted to learn about magic. My..." trailed off, the next word he wanted to say making his heart thud. "...mother, she was very skilled in the art of magic. She taught me everything." 

A sullen look fell on Loki's face. Karinya took notice. 

"I remember hearing stories of Queen Frigga. She sounded like she was quite the monarch, a fierce one at that. You and your brother were lucky to have her." 

"We were." Loki snapped himself out of his thoughts and took a drink of wine. "Was the food to your liking?"

Karinya went along with the subject change, finishing her own wine. "Oh, it was amazing!"

"Good. Now, to discuss a more serious matter."

"Uh oh," Karinya said, leaning back in her chair. "How serious is this matter?"

"That depends on how you react to the subject of our current situation: arranged marriage."

Karinya nodded, grunting her understanding. "I had somewhat dreaded this talk but it needs to be had."

"It does. We need to talk about what this arrangement will entail."

"It's not as simple as you needing a queen?"

"I don't really feel I _need_ a queen so much as i _want_ a queen. The way I see it, you can't have one without the other. It creates stability. I want a counterpart who can be responsible, who can lead the Asgardian people alongside me."

"And you think I'm capable of doing so?"

"Do you think otherwise?"

"Not exactly. But how do you know I'm capable of such a great task? To help lead your people as you put it. I could fail, embarrass you and the Kingdom."

 "You would not be here in this palace, in this very room, if I thought you incapable of this. You along with those other women were chosen for a reason. Your family saw the values and qualities you posses and thought you worthy." 

Karinya thought about that last part. Her parents did always say she was a leader. She took responsibility in the way she cared for others and their wellbeing. If she saw someone in the village struggling, she would help. No questions asked. This was more than that though.  

"What if I fail?" 

"You can't fail as long as I'm by your side. This is a partnership. We will share the weight of things. If you think something becomes too much, tell me. I do have confidence in you. And after the things you've shared tonight, I have no doubt I made the right choice. You're strong, stubborn and caring; these are the qualities a queen should have." 

Karinya felt herself warm at his words. If this man who had only known her for a day already put his total faith into her ability to be queen, perhaps she could do it. 

"Now, you know this is not just about you being crowned. The marriage is just as important." The word _marriage_ felt odd coming from Loki's mouth. "The date for a wedding is not yet set. I wanted to leave that decision to you. You will be crowned after the marriage as is tradition. I expect the things from you that you'd likely expect from me: truthfulness and mutual respect. And...I can only assume that you are no longer...virginal." 

Karinya knew her eyes were wide and she felt her jaw slacken a bit. She felt the slightest bit offended that he assumed she wasn't.

"Would it be an issue if I wasn't?" 

"While it is more conventional that the bride be pure, it is not completely frowned upon," Loki explained.  

Would it have been terribly obvious if she were a virgin? Loki chuckled from his side of he table and Karinya couldn't figure out the reason for his sudden outburst until she realized she stated her question aloud. 

"It does not bother me that you are not a virgin nor did I think it was _terribly_ obvious. You just struck me as such. I would much rather have a mate with experience anyway."  

She definitely had experience over the years with partners romantic or otherwise but she wasn't a chambermaid who slept with anything with a pulse. Not that Loki thought of her as one or implied the thought. And Karinya would be lying to herself if she denied having already thought of the king in bed. 

"That's good to know," Karinya said finally.

Loki gave a nod. "Notify me when you settle on a date for the festivities. I'll let the court know so the plans will be made."

"That's it?" Karinya asked.  

"For now, yes. Was there anything you wanted to add?"

Nothing came to mind and she felt okay about everything thus far.

"Nothing."

"So it's settled," Loki said as he stood. Karinya followed. "I would love to talk more with you, Karinya. You're quite the entertainer. But I must bid you goodnight. I have an early morning ahead of me. I will see you for lunch at high noon tomorrow."

"I'll find a way to keep busy until then," Karinya said with a grin.

"Until tomorrow," Loki said, taking karinya's hand and planting a kiss over her knuckles.  

Karinya smiled sheepishly. "Until tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." 


	3. High Noon

By the time Karinya had woken and dressed, lunch was being served in the dinner hall. Loki was nowhere to be seen from what she could tell. It wasn't until Jovie delivered a note to Karinya as she sat down that she knew why Loki was not in attendance. He had scrawled his excuse in exquisitely neat handwriting: 

 

 

> _Karinya,_
> 
> _My sincerest apologies for not being able to join you as I said last night. Please enjoy the feast. I will join you later in the day._
> 
> _-Loki_
> 
>  
> 
>  

She dined with the infamous Warriors Three and Lady Sif who took a shine to her. When Volstagg started showing off his scars from battle, Karinya joined in. Battle scars they were not but they made an impression on the group. After their more than entertaining meal,  Karinya traveled to the stables. Being in the castle for a day was already wearing on her so she decided to go for a ride. The stables were surprisingly quiet with no workers in sight, the only sounds being the breath of the horses as a few slept and others chewed quietly on hay. As Karinya walked through looking at each animal, she thought of her own back home that she called Luna. She wished then that Luna was with her. 

When a raven black steed caught her eye, Karinya stopped. "You must be Loki's," she said with a grin. As she approached the gate, the horse tentatively moved closer. Reaching a hand out, she ran it gently down his face. She watched as he closed his eyes and leaned down. "You're a sweet one, aren't you?" 

"He usually never lets strangers pet him," Loki said from the entrance, momentarily startling Karinya. He walked over to where she stood and gave his horse a pat on its side. "His name is Aethon. I've had him since I was a boy. He must like something about you." 

"I guess if your horse likes me, that's as good a sign as any, right?" 

Loki smiled. "He has never steered me wrong before so you may be right." They both fell silent for a few seconds before Loki spoke up. "Did you get my note?" 

"I did. I hope whatever kept you away went well?" 

"It did, yes. I am sorry again for leaving you to dine alone." 

"There were a few welcome guests who kept me company in your absence. But if you would like to make it up to me, you could accompany me on a ride," Karinya said hopefully. 

If they were going to bond and get to know one another in such a short period of time, she wanted to make their moments alone count. She wanted to know the man behind the title as well as the others did.  

Loki smiled mischievously. "I would love to. Is your attire very appropriate though?" 

Karinya forgot she was wearing a dress until she looked down and ram her hands over the silver material. She scoffed. 

"If you would excuse me while I go change." 

"No need, darling. Here." Loki waved his hand, emitting a green light from his palm.  

Before their eyes, Karinya's wardrobe had changed from a simple gown to dark breeches and a matching top that laced together in the back. The ensemble was topped off with riding boots that came to her knees and a tunic that covered her torso comfortably.  

Karinya couldn't help the smile that nearly split her face. "This is beyond perfect! Almost like my riding clothes back home. Thank you so much, Loki." 

"My pleasure. Now, if you will follow me, I think I know of a horse that would be perfect for you." 

* * *

 

 Dignus belonged to Thor before he left to stay on Midgard. He was certainly built for a man like Thor as he was almost as large as Loki's horse. He was unbelievably gentle towards Karinya and was open to most anyone unlike the others who only tolerated the stable workers and their owners. Loki knew he was perfect for her just as he was for his brother.  

They journeyed away from the palace through the back woods of Asgard, racing each other and enjoying the view of the outdoors. Before long, they stopped at a river so the horses could drink and catch their breath. Karinya took in her surroundings; The woods back in Vanaheim were not nearly as beautiful as the ones here. It was so serene and stretched for miles on end with nothing but the greenest foliage she had ever seen.  

"I could stay out here forever and never tire. I would have loved hunting here as a child," Karinya thought aloud. 

Loki watched her walk along the waters edge, brushing her fingertips along the stalks of grass that had grown tall. She was so entranced with the beauty of nature and what it offered that it warmed him a little more. If she would have been content with staying in the woods for hours, so would he.  

Karinya turned to Loki and asked, "How do you feel about the wedding being at the end of the week?" 

The question was so sudden it threw Loki off, his brow scrunched up. 

"Uh... is that what you want?" 

"It is probably best that it happens as soon as possible, right?"  

"While that is what the court wants, I have the final say. If you would like to wed at the end of the week, I will let them know but I don't want your decision to be rushed on my account or anyone else's." 

Karinya had thought about having the wedding at that time solely for Loki's benefit. She figured he thought the sooner, the better. It wasn't like he was planning to court her in front of everyone and, as far as the dinner the night before and the horseback ride today, this was the most any man had done for Karinya to date. 

 "You might not like it but I choose to side with the court. I mean, not to sound boorish, but I really want this-- the ceremonies, the gowns, the plans-- over and done with."  

Loki nodded his head slowly. He would dread going to the court and telling them they were getting their wish in a prompt marriage and crowning but if this was what Karinya wanted, he wouldn't fight it.  

He took a deep breath and let it out in a slow exhale before saying, "If this is what you wish, it will be my command. I'll go to the court tomorrow morning and everything will be set into motion. You can talk to the planners about anything in accordance with the ceremony. I want to have as little input as possible seeing as how I want to make this occasion about you." 

Karinya visibly screwed her face up like a bad odor was rising. "Is it okay if I recommend someone to help plan? You already know I don't know the first thing about gowns nor do I care for them. Throw a big wedding into the mix and I will _surely_ go mad." 

Loki smirked. "Who do you recommend?" 

 

* * *

 

 

 Loki and Karinya stood inside the dome of the Bifrost as the watcher Heimdall activated it by sliding a large sword into a raised panel in the middle of the floor. 

"Brace yourself," Karinya warned as the Bifrost began to rotate and rays of light began to beam. 

In just a few short seconds, four Asgardian guards emerged along with a small woman. Karinya favored her right down to the shape and color of her eyes. Her hair fell in waves over her shoulders which were covered over by a tunic. The skirt of a woven dress peaked out and covered her feet. 

"Oh dear, that is quite the ride, isn't it?" she said to a nearby guard who gave an amused smile.  

"Lady Coralyn, My Lord," another guard announced.  

 Karinya stepped forward and waved awkwardly. "Hi, mother." 

Coralyn looked up and saw her daughter dressed in hunting garb. Some things never change other than the bun she styled the day she left Vanaheim.  

"My Karinya!"  

Walking with her arms out in invitation for a hug, Karinya's mother giggled happily. As much as Karinya tried not to smile, she found her mother's happiness too infectious not to partake in. They met with a tight hug that to Karinya felt like it was happening after years of not seeing one another even after two days.  Though her mother could be a handful most of the time, she was still her mother and an amazing one at that.  

Pulling away from Coralyn, Karinya made introductions. "Mother, as you may know this is Loki," she gestured to the king who was watching the two women with a heartwarming smile. "Loki, this is my mother, Coralyn." 

Coralyn gave a curtsy. "My Lord, it is a pleasure to meet you." 

 "The pleasure is all mine, Lady Coralyn," Loki bowed and planted a kiss on her knuckles.  

Karinya scoffed inwardly but smiled at the display while her mother giggled like a girl. 

"Well aren't you charming?" 

Loki took her hand in his, a cocky smile plastered to his lips. "Let us get you situated in the palace, yes?" 

Coralyn gestured for Loki to lead the way before shooting an impressed look over her shoulder at her daughter.  

"This will be interesting," Karinya said to herself as they started back towards the palace. 

 


	4. Mother Knows Best

Coralyn had gotten more things planned in just three days that even the set planners wouldn't have managed on their own. Karinya stood by silently while her mother told the dressmakers what would look most flattering while pointing out floral arrangements that would be placed on the aisle. Loki watched from afar, mostly looking at Karinya and how she followed her mother offering acknowledging nods or smiles when necessary but otherwise was quiet. This really was _not_ her area of expertise and it made him laugh to himself. She was probably the first woman besides Sif to take little to no interest in things other women avidly did. 

When Karinya was able to escape during the day, Loki would convince her to join him on walks through the garden and horseback rides to their now favorite location by the water. They would talk about everything from Loki's boring court meetings concerning the upcoming events and Karinya's very little participation in planning or they would just stay silent, enjoying one another's presence.  

During the night, they would go to their respective chambers and while Karinya found sleep in the cold sheets and comfortable pillows, Loki would lie awake pacing his room speaking to Frigga or having bad visions of his Odessa. He knew he could never tell anyone least of all Karinya for she could never understand his loss. She brought a comfort he had not felt since Odessa was still in his life. He could never speak of the times he silently weeped or drank until the visions got less graphic. When he woke up each morning and saw Karinya laughing in the dinner hall, the pain dulled considerably and the void in him was filled.   

When Loki found no resolve to tossing and turning in his bed, he sat up with a frustrated sigh and swiped his hair from his face.

"You're worrying again." Frigga's voice sounded from the other side of the room. 

Loki turned to see his mother sitting by the fireplace. 

"Not worrying. Just..." 

"You like her." 

Stated so matter of factly and in that knowing tone only a mother could posses. Getting out of bed, Loki made his way over to where Frigga sat, making a place for himself next to her. 

"Do I make these things obvious?" 

"I am your mother. And I think anyone who knows you could see how you have changed since she came to Asgard. It is okay to to feel as such. You are aware of that, are you not?" 

Loki rested his head against his hand, his elbow resting on his knee. "I am, Mother. Karinya, she is...a special one. I find myself growing fond of her with each passing day. And if I am to be honest, it frightens me a bit." 

"My dear, you let your thoughts wander whenever you start to feel the smallest sense of a feeling for someone other than Odessa. I urge you to focus on this woman and how you feel for _her_. Let her see that she matters; That she has a place in your thoughts." 

Loki let his eyes roam to the balcony where the early morning light was beginning to trickle in through the sheers. He had not realized he had stayed awake until the early hours of dawn. With his mother's words soaking in, he gave a nod. 

"I understand, Mother. And I will do my best." 

"That is all I ask of you, Loki. " 

Frigga kissed her son's head before disappearing in a green haze. Loki, finally feeling the waves of sleep, trudged back to his bed and collapsed into dreamless slumber.  

* * *

 

When he awoke after what felt like a few hours, he was not as replenished as he would have liked but it would have to suffice until night came again. He also felt a sudden jolt that awakened him similar to the passing mornings-- he would see her. He thought how it would be much easier if they just shared a bed together. The thought alone sent a shiver down his spine and to one other place. 

Loki was starting to starve for contact not just from anyone but from Karinya. He had gone months without so much as a woman in his chambers offering needed release. That, he gave to himself. During the day or night when he would bathe in the royal baths, he would take himself in hand and grant his body spine trembling relief. Perhaps now he was approaching the end of his wits with supplying that feeling on his own. He knew that Karinya was not virginal and he had let himself think about her more than once in the throes of passion, mostly by his hand. A small altruistic part of him wanted to wait until their wedding night if she felt the same. Another more primal part of him wanted her as soon as possible, doing unspeakable things that would make her howl within the walls of his chambers. To grant himself that would be the biggest favor he had given himself in a long while. 

Dressing in his usual armory, Loki left to join the others for breakfast. As he got closer to the hall, he could hear Karinya's mother talking animatedly. He felt a fondness for Coralyn the moment she entered Asgard and always got a laugh from her outgoing personality that in some ways conflicted her daughter's.  

"Good morning everyone," Loki announced as he entered. 

"Good morning," various voices answered back. 

Feeling a need to put on a show, he bee lined to Karinya who turned as she heard him approach. Taking her hand, he kissed her knuckles. 

"I trust you slept well?" He was quiet enough for only her to hear.

A wave of surprise passed over Karinya's face before she smiled knowingly. Loki was forward but never during breakfast and in front of an audience for that matter.

"I did. Thank you." 

Loki winked before walking over to his seat, not missing the way Karinya bit her lip to keep from smiling. 

"Coralyn, are you enjoying your time here in Asgard?" 

"Oh!" Coralyn raised her hands and clasped them to her chest. "It is _wonderful_ here! I cannot thank you or the staff enough for the hospitality shown to me."  

"We were just speaking of how my father and siblings will enjoy it here as well," Karinya added. 

"Your sister will have a ball with the dressmakers. I know she will have plenty of ideas for her attire." 

"Gods help those poor ladies when she does get here." 

"Karinya!" Coralyn scolded with a laugh. 

The exchanges continued with Loki watching quietly. No one around the table noticed how he and Karinya exchanged subtle looks to one another. Neither had to mask what it was they felt. 

* * *

 

 It was now the second to final day before the upcoming nuptials and the anxiety was finally getting to Karinya in a way even her mother couldn't calm. 

"Darling, please stop. I know this is a stressful time but you need not worry. Everything will go according to plan. I should know." 

Karinya sighed, her pacing of the guest chambers coming to a stop.  

"I'm sorry. It's not that I don't trust you. It's just...Mother, I'm getting _married_. To the _King_ of Asgard!"  

Coralyn took her daughter's hand in hers. "It is a spectacular change that I know will be difficult to get used to but I have faith in you. Not only will you be a good wife but a fantastic queen. I've seen how he looks at in the short time you have been here. He knows he will have the best woman by his side. Worry no more, Karinya." 

Her heart rate slowing, Karinya still felt some of the anxiety dissipate. Her mother always knew what to say. She still had to work the remaining feeling from her system. 

"I'll return for dinner. I'm off to hunt," Karinya said, giving Coralyn a chaste kiss on the cheek. 

"Be safe, dear." 

"Always." 

Leaving the chambers, she started down the corridor to the main hall that would lead to the garden. It wasn't until she saw Sif walking in the opposite direction with Fandral by her side that an idea struck her. 

"Hey, Sif?"  

Sif and Fandral looked up at the voice calling out as Karinya met them. She noticed their fleeting looks of concern. 

"Karinya, is everything alright?" Sif asked.

"Fine. I was just wondering if you would like to participate in a little...sparring?" 

Sif looked at Fandral before looking back at Karinya and smiling.  

"Sure," she answered simply. 


	5. Contact

 Two hours had gone by with Sif and Karinya sparring in the back practice arena. They both switched off teaching one another their own fighting styles which caught the attention of surrounding guards who circled around the two women to watch.  

Karinya had just finished a complicated and perfectly executed maneuver that ended with her flipping Sif onto her back. The guards shared slightly fearful looks as they watched Sif rise and smile slowly, a look of impression on her face. 

"It would be an honor to share a battlefield with you," Sif said. 

The two shook hands and were met with applause from the guards. Karinya wiped the sweat from her brow and shifted her top as it stuck to her back. Now that she was feeling better, she decided a bath was needed. Saying a quick thank you and taking praise from the audience members, Karinya ducked away back into the palace.  

"Jovie," Karinya called to the young woman who was standing with another handmaiden speaking quietly.  

Jovie looked up and quickly made her way to Karinya. "Yes, Lady Karinya?" 

"Could you please ready a bath for me?" 

"Right away, miss." 

 Jovie walked briskly in the direction of Karinya's chambers with Karinya trailing behind. Her earlier anxiety was all but gone, replaced with a refreshed vigor from sparring. It was nice to have someone besides her brick wall of an older brother to practice with although, unlike Sif, as great of a fighter she was, offered a challenge by his size alone.  She was suddenly more than excited to see him again as well as her younger sister. Being away from her family after being around them every day of her life was a change Karinya would likely never get used to. 

By the time Karinya reached the door, she was greeted with the scents of jasmine and something with a citrus twist she couldn't quite identify. Jovie had prepared the best bath Karinya had ever seen. Steam trickled off the water in thin streams and bubbles filled the porcelain tub evenly.  

"Thank you, Jovie." 

Jovie smiled proudly as she stood and shook her damp hands. "You're welcome, Lady Karinya. Would you like anything else?" 

"That would be all." 

Bowing, Jovie closed the door behind her leaving Karinya to her privacy. Karinya took her time removing her boots and her breeches before unlacing her top that was weighted slightly from perspiration. Her fingers unwound her hair from its bun and she breathed a sigh as she felt it fall down her back. She hadn't had her hair down since she left home. The proper bun was proving tiresome despite being convenient. Karinya dipped her toes into the water before slowly stepping in and sinking down against the raised back of the tub. She hummed lightly as she let the scents and warmth take her away, all the tension leaving her muscles. This was perfect.  

* * *

 

A knock on the door shook Karinya out of a haze she was beginning to enjoy and agitation rose at the interruption.  

"Yes?" she asked, her sweet tone coated in annoyance.  

"Karinya, might I come in?" Loki asked on the other side of the door. 

Karinya quickly sat up straight and fixed the bubbles properly over her, earlier agitation replaced with embarrassment at the thought that she almost snapped at Loki. 

"Come in," she announced.  

The door opened and in came Loki. He mentally told himself he could handle the sight of Karinya in a bath but the smell of jasmine and the sheen misting her face told him he was wrong.  

"I'm sorry to interrupt you. I was just speaking to your mother and she was telling me how upset you were before. I wanted to come check on you and see if you were well."  

Loki approached the steps leading to the tub and perched on the bottom one as he looked into Karinya's eyes. They looked more dilated than usual, the toffee brown being eclipsed by blown pupils. Karinya looked away and shook her head. 

"Thank you for showing such concern. I am more than okay now. It just dawned on me that this will all happen very soon. My mother had been distracting me from paying attention to time I guess." 

"You know you can come to me, Karinya. Any time you feel anxious or uncomfortable. I will be as attentive as possible to whatever your needs may be," Loki said sincerely.  

Karinya lifted her hand from the water and traced aimless patterns in the bubbles. "I appreciate that, Loki. And I promise to do just that if a situation arises. But I would also like to let you know that I'm not one to always lean on others. There are times where I prefer to be independent when it comes to most things. I want to let you know now therefore you won't think I'm being a difficult later."   

"I understand. Just tell me when and if you need space and I will give it to you. I aim to help you when I can." 

Karinya half smiled. "Are you always so attentive?" 

"When necessary, yes. And given that you will be my bride in one more day, I don't see why I should not be. I thought that was one of the rules unless I read them wrong," Loki teasingly answered.  

Rolling her eyes, Karinya chuckled. "Remind to look over these rules one day. Just to see how well you did." 

It was Loki's turn to chuckle. It hit him then, so belatedly, that he was seeing this woman in a vulnerable state. Naked and bathing in the guest bath, relieving stress and looking painfully appetizing while doing so. He would get to see her like this again. Only then, he would not need to ask to see her on display for him. Remembering how her eyes looked before, he thought just maybe she was thinking the same about him...and taking care of any built up feelings.  

Loki was snapped out of his thoughts by Karinya's voice. "Loki?" 

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" 

"I was asking why you were looking at me like that." 

"Like what exactly?" 

"It was... _intense._ You were definitely thinking of something. Nothing troubling I hope." 

Loki closed his eyes to gather his scattering thoughts. In such a short time, she invaded him, a snake in the garden, and wrapped herself so tight around him. It was unsettling yet he found himself wanting more. 

"It was nothing of import. I'll leave you to your bath," he said as he stood. "I will see you at dinner tonight?" 

"You will, yes." Karinya knew he was lying. That dark look was from a starving place inside him. Somewhere primal. 

* * *

 

The day before the royal wedding brought craziness at every turn. It seemed every being in the palace was more lively than ever, readying any final preparations and and getting the smallest of details right. Loki didn't get to see Karinya for breakfast due to her dress fitting with Coralyn and he himself was busy with the court, addressing topics of venue capacity where the citizens were concerned.  

A break came just after noon when Karinya and Coralyn were taken to the Bifrost to meet their family. Karinya was practically buzzing as the dome began to rotate and the dizzying bright lights began to appear within the tunnel before three people appeared seconds later. They staggered on their feet and looked around with wide eyes much like other newcomers. It was becoming an amusing sight. 

"That was an adventure," an older man said. He was tall and burly with a black and white beard that fell to his chest. His hair was braided gracefully down his back. He looked like a protector. 

The other two, a small young woman and a taller man, favored each of their parents as well as Karinya. Her glossy black hair fell past her shoulders in waves and framed her adorably round cheeks. Like Karinya, she was shapely but not completely filling her curves like her mother and sister. She was definitely more feminine; it was obvious at first glance with how she wore her gown from home with confidence.

The man on the other hand looked like a warrior. He was tall and stocky, chiseled muscle on every part of his torso. His arms, as big as someone's head, were riddled with dark ink that stopped at his wrists. He had the shortest hair out of the rest with it coming to his ears, the bottom half shaved leaving only the top to fall straight back. He was handsome enough to make the palace hand maidens swoon which would undoubtedly happen.  

"Hello, everyone," Karinya said happily. 

The younger woman was the first to react, a high pitched squeal filling the dome and slightly frightening the surrounding guards. 

"Karinya!" she yelled before gaining a running start. 

"Anya!" Karinya yelled with equal enthusiasm as she met her sister's pace and lifted her into a hug. "Oh how I've missed you. It's felt like ages!" 

"I know it. I've missed you so much," Anya said, struggling to breathe through her sister's tight hug. 

"So Anya is the _only_ one you've missed since you left home?" Putting Anya down, Karinya smiled at the voice of her brother who was walking over to tower over the two. "I told everyone this whole queen thing would go right to your giant head." 

"Shut up and hug me, you brute," Karinya laughed. The young man swept his sister up into his arms and gave her a rib crushing hug, much worst than the one she gave to Anya. Karinya grunted but laughed as she embraced him. There was a reason she called him brute. "Darien, I missed you as well." 

"Is it much too late to tell you to call all of this off and come back Vanaheim?" 

"Yes," Coralyn answered. "And please don't squeeze your sister to death. I'm afraid she will need her lungs for tomorrow." 

"At least let her father get a hug before you go about breaking her," the burly man said from behind Darien.  

Magnus was almost twice as big as his son with both muscle and girth. A big belly hung proud from his body and gave him the jolly persona he was known for in his family. Many fights never stopped the man from having a good laugh and a barrel of ale. Karinya stood on her toes and hugged her father's neck tightly, inhaling his scent of woods and leather and immediately feeling like she was in Vanaheim. 

"Father, I'm glad you came." 

"Nothing could keep me away from my first daughter becoming a queen." 

"And a wife." 

"That too," Magnus said with a minor roll of his eyes. "Now, show us this palace you two have been staying in." 

* * *

 

That night, dinner was more entertaining than Karinya would have thought. She thought her brother and father would try to intimidate Loki when they met him but instead, they took an almost immediate liking to him. Anya nearly swooned when Loki charmed her with a chivalrous kiss on the hand. Karinya loved how he charmed her family so easily, his silver tongue bringing smiles to their faces.  

When everyone retired to bed, Karinya snuck over to Loki's chambers. She should have been sleeping or at least lying in bed pretending to do so but she wanted to see him for just a minute. Wrapping quietly on his door, she waited quietly for him to call out "Enter." Instead, he opened the door enough to peek out.

"Karinya. Is everything alright?" He looked surprised to see her.

"Everything is fine. Might I come in?" Loki opened the door wider and gestured for her to enter. Closing the door back, he watched her stop by the foot of his bed and turn to him. Loki furrowed his brow curiously, wondering what her intention was for coming by suddenly. "I just wanted to thank you for the hospitality you have shown my family today. Seeing them enjoy themselves has made me quite happy. And limited my stress considerably. You are making my experience here a good one." 

"This isn't an experience, darling; this is your life. It will be this way for the next years to come. And I am glad I have made it enjoyable so far." Karinya grinned and absently flattened her gown not knowing what else to do. "You should be resting now. I believe it is bad luck for us to see one another at this point before our nuptials," Loki smirked.

Nodding, Karinya started towards the door to take her leave. She chilled slightly when Loki stopped her, his hand wrapping gently around her arm when she met his side. Looking up into his eyes, she saw how the emerald glowed in the flickering fire light. Something about the look he gave her-- intense but sweet-- made her stare. Loki's hand rose and cupped Karinya's cheek, his thumb grazing her skin. 

"Don't think less of me for what I am about to do. I just can't help myself," he whispered before leaning forward to trace his lips over hers. "Tell me to stop."

Karinya felt herself stop breathing as she closed her eyes and felt Loki's thin but soft lips mold against her own. Tilting her head up, Karinya deepened their kiss. He was nearly taken by surprise but just as quickly, he gave in and met her full lips which were warm beneath his own. This is what he imagined, her mouth being perfect for his. 

It was over quicker than Karinya wanted it to be, air coming back to her lungs in a shudder as she slowly opened her eyes. 

"Loki," she breathed. 

"I'm sorry. That wasn't exactly the wisest of decisions to make but, like I said, I couldn't help myself." Loki took a deep breath and placed his forehead against Karinya's. 

"Don't apologize. I liked it." Karinya nuzzled the tip of her nose against his. "And I don't suppose it is wise that I ask for another."

They both chuckled, Loki still holding her face in his palm and feeling how full her cheek got when smiled.  

"I think this one will have to do. Until tomorrow that is." 

"Damn," Karinya said with a sigh. 

Loki smiled. "Now, go rest, my queen." 

Pulling away, Karinya started for the door again with Loki in tow. "I haven't been crowned yet. I think it may be too early to use that title." 

"You are already a queen in my eyes. It is _never_ too early to use such a title." 

"If you say so...my king," Karinya said teasingly. 

Hearing that stirred a feeling deep in Loki's belly and he yearned to hear her say those words again.  

"Goodnight, Karinya." 

"Goodnight, Loki. I'll meet you at the throne." 

"I've already begun counting the minutes." 

Giving her soon to be husband a parting smile, Karinya left his chambers as quietly as she appeared. Closing the door, Loki pressed his forehead against it, a wide smile cresting his lips. 

 

 

 


	6. Of Asgard

While hundreds upon thousands of Asgardian people gathered in or near the palace to wait for the royal wedding, the bride and groom were readied in their chambers. While it took little help for Loki to get into his regalia, it took a group of maidens, the dressmakers and Coralyn to help Karinya into her extravagant gown. It was mostly silver with deep green accents leading up the front and down the back into a V shape. Long sleeves ran down Karinya's arms and stopped at a point over the backs of her palms.

 The entire garment lead to a foot long train that splayed behind Karinya's feet. It was elegant and even she had to admit it was beautiful for someone who despised the thought of dresses. While Coralyn was busy fetching over the wardrobe, Anya made up her sister's hair into an effortless plait that went over her shoulder and down to her waist. Flowers were placed intricately within the twists, a touch Anya chose herself to honor the traditions of Vanaheim.

"I hope I look as beautiful as you on my wedding day," said Anya. 

Karinya smoothed Anya's hair from her face and placed her hands on her shoulders. 

"My darling sister, you will look twice as marvelous as I when your day comes. Trust me." 

Anya smiled and wrapped her arms around her sister's middle, hugging her with a loving squeeze. Karinya felt her eyes begin to sting with tears as she embraced her younger sister. She figured she should enjoy this day while it lasted because before she knew it, Anya, Darien and their parents would be back home and she would be left in Asgard with the titles 'wife' and 'queen' to bear.  

"I love you, sister," Karinya whispered. When she looked up, she saw Coralyn watching, her own eyes sparkling with tears she dared not shed now. "Mother, I love you as well. Don't forget that." 

Coralyn nodded, her eyes creasing as she smiled and took her daughters' hands as they offered them. 

"My sweet Karinya," she said, her voice breaking on the last word.  

The hand maidens stood by silently and watched the exchange before them, smiling to themselves. Jovie entered the room then and gave a bow before saying, "My Lady, the ceremony is to begin shortly." Before she said anything else, she added, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Jovie. I will be right out."

Jovie bowed before leaving, the dressmakers and other hand maidens following. Anya pulled away from Karinya and joined Coralyn's side, their hands still joined. 

"Your father is waiting to walk you to the throne. We will meet you after the ceremony. Remember to breathe, stand tall and look confident." 

Karinya nodded. "Thank you for everything, Mother. I would never have gotten through this without you." 

"It is only my job. Now, lets not keep your people waiting any longer. Good luck, dear." 

With that, Anya and Coralyn were gone. Karinya took deep breaths before starting for the door. The hallway was clear with the exception of a familiar figure at the very end; Magnus stood waiting and as he watched his daughter approach, he felt his heart stop. When Karinya stopped in front of him, he cleared his throat and smiled. 

"My daughter, never have you looked so beautiful. Are you ready?" He offered his arm. 

"Ready," Karinya said with a tremor in her voice. Taking her father's elbow, she sighed. "If I fall, promise you will catch me." 

Magnus chuckled. "I have always been there to catch you when you fall, my love. What makes you think I would stop now?" 

As music began to play, Karinya slipped into the confident role she placed over herself everyday and held onto her father as they walked to the throne room. 

* * *

 

 The moment Loki saw Karinya walking up to the throne, his body was riddled with goosebumps. She was gorgeous. And she would be his. The thought made him more thankful than ever that she was the one who caught his eye a week before. As was tradition, Magnus offered his daughter's hand to Loki who accepted before leading her up the stairs before the throne.  

They exchanged vows to be loyal, trusting and supportive of each other in their time together. Rings were exchanged upon the two, one made for Karinya that once belonged to Frigga and the women before her. A gold band encrusted with diamonds and stones, the most notable being the emerald green gem directly on top (no doubt a touch from Loki) fit perfectly on Karinya's ring finger. Loki received a simple silver band, no significant touches that could be seen. 

 It felt like it all had droned on for hours for Karinya but when the words "You may now kiss your bride" were uttered, time froze completely. They looked into each other's eyes and the memory of the previous night danced through Karinya's head as they sealed their union with a kiss that looked sweet to the onlookers but was filled with heat. Deafening applause roared across the crowd and the two pulled back to look at one another, many feelings rushing between them. 

The celebration afterward was full of people having a wonderful time dancing and enjoying horns of wine while in animated conversation. Loki and Karinya made their rounds accepting well wishes from court and council members. Karinya couldn't help but notice that Loki had not let go of her hand since he placed the ring on her finger and her heart had been stuttering ever since.  

When Anya ran over and dragged Karinya away for a dance, she excused herself and reluctantly let go of Loki's hand. The minstrels played a merry song involving all who danced to switch partners at a rotation. Karinya noticed the love stricken look Anya gave Fandral as they danced and he charmed her in his famous way. Across the way at the buffet, Magnus shared some over exaggerated tale with Volstagg that caused Coralyn to smack his arm a couple times but she was laughing, clearly enjoying whatever her husband was saying. Darien was busy arm wrestling willing guests and making surrounding women fawn over him. Watching all the fun taking place around her, Karinya wished then that the night would never end.   

A break and a drink was definitely needed and Karinya was only seconds into enjoying a sip of wine when one hand gently stopped her while the other took the cup from her grasp. 

"Dance with me," Loki said.  

It was neither a command or demand but he didn't wait for an answer as he pulled Karinya back into the crowd and spun her into his hold, one hand holding hers and one on the small of her back. Karinya followed Loki's lead as they swayed in their own bubble in the middle of hundreds of people yet they never so much as brushed elbows. Loki moved with a grace that was almost frightening for someone as intimidating as he. Their bodies nearly pressed together, Karinya got lost in his hold and in the scent of his leather and musk. 

"Are you enjoying yourself?" 

The question tuned Karinya back to the present, back to Loki's arms and stunning green eyes. 

"Um...yes. Immensely. This turned out better than I expected." 

"I believe you have your mother to thank for that. Even I must admit she outdid herself. The planners were surprised as well." 

Karinya looked over her shoulder to see her parents dancing and sharing loving gazes, the smile on Coralyn's face speaking volumes of how much she loved her husband. 

Would Karinya look at Loki that way one day? Would he look at her the same?  

"She is amazing," Karinya conceited. 

"And she raised an equally amazing daughter. A rather gorgeous one at that." 

"You're making me blush," Karinya said in mock shyness.  

"I could make you do more than that, darling." 

The dark look he gave her was different from the smirk on his face. When his hand pressed her closer to his frame, her heart sped up. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Nothing. Yet. Trust me, I am _strongly_ considering making an ungraceful exit from all of this merriment with you by my side. I know that you have been looking at me in the same way I look at you, thinking of me with lust in your mind. Our kiss last night was only the beginning if you seek more."  

Karinya was thankful that Loki was holding her upright for she had lost function in her legs seconds before, the weight of his shocking confession immobilizing her. She wanted nothing more than to be bedded by this man. But... she couldn't help letting her humor take the reigns as she smiled up at him.

"Waiting until the wedding night to share a bed with your wife? That sounds very much like you, Loki." 

Loki laughed, a rumble deep in his chest that sent chills through Karinya in a good way. 

"If you seek to wait longer, I won't force your hand. I feel you must know that the time I am allowing is limited. An answer would be appreciated fairly soon." The tone of his voice had shifted; authority and dominance had interwoven the playfulness, created a reaction that Karinya let run through her and scorch her nerves.  

It struck her then that they were within earshot of dozens of people who could possibly overhear them. Hyper awareness kicked in and Karinya tried to keep her voice level enough for Loki to still hear.

No one had ever been so blunt about their intentions with Karinya before. There was usually a mutual understanding between her and her bedfellows that they were after release and release only. Sexual encounters to her were always something rushed and purely animal. Hardly any connection was needed. She knew to treat Loki, her husband and royal counterpart, as something she used and tossed aside was unwise. This was what she wanted after her restless nights in her chambers where release was found by her fingers and imagination alone. Depraved is what she felt and clearly Loki felt it too.  

"I..." she started. She was about to give in, tell him to take her to his chambers. Something stopped her though. Loki had basically given her all the power here to say when and where, even how. So, why when she opened her mouth again, did she say, "I want to wait until I'm crowned. Until I'm officially queen."

For some reason, that felt more appropriate to her. Maybe it would be the fact that she would be wearing a crown? Declared power and a kingdom to rule? Trying to decipher her reasoning now would just make her dizzy and she was experiencing plenty of that at the moment. 

Loki scanned her eyes looking for the exact same thing and finding nothing to grasp. He conceited. "Fine. That will be tomorrow noontime. We can celebrate, luncheon and if you still want to meet, we will do so." 

Did they just plan a schedule for sex? The thought made Karinya smile inwardly. It sounded ridiculous and did nothing but double the raging of her nerves. 

"I look forward to it," was all she could manage.  

The lingering promise of something wicked lay just behind the mischievous glow in the God's eyes as he spun Karinya and dipped her low to the ground, surprising her and earning some applause from others. 

"You won't regret your decision. I will make sure of it." 

* * *

 

  The attire, Karinya was told, belonged to the previous queen. Surprisingly it fit her perfectly despite its length. It was a sleeveless dark green corset dress that  dipped into a U shape towards the chest and laced together from the top to the middle of the back, tasteful in the amount of skin exposed while maintaining elegance. Two plates would snap the dresses thin straps together over the shoulders where her golden cape would sit, gliding down her back and mixing perfectly to create an ensemble much like Loki's. It screamed grace and authority and that was what Karinya felt as she dressed. 

Unlike the previous day, Coralyn and Anya were not in the room, opting to wait outside instead. That bothered Karinya more than she thought it would. She at least wanted the presence of her mother to soothe her. Wedding jitters were child's play compared to what she was feeling now. A couple times, she nearly stopped the dressmakers because she feared she would get sick in the dress. They advised she drink water and breathe deeply as if that would calm her effortlessly. That only annoyed Karinya who chose to internalize her growing anxiety from then on. 

Her hair was pinned into a simple yet lovely updo that her crown would fit on top of. When she was allowed to look at her reflection in a standing mirror, all nervous energy dissipated and confidence seeped in. Karinya looked every bit the queen she was about to be crowned as. There seemed to be a smoky hue to her eyes that brought out the toffee color. She was ready.  

Approaching the throne room, Karinya noticed the turnout was bigger for this than the wedding. 

"Are all the nine realms here?" she asked herself.   

Standing by the throne was Loki wearing his horned helmet and holding a large staff by his side. Karinya smiled. She had seen how he reacted to her dress the day before. She could only imagine what today would warrant. 

By the stairs leading down from the throne stood Karinya's family by the Warriors Three and Sif. The buzz that brought the vast room to life quieted as Karinya's name was announced, her cue to begin walking down the aisle, the crowd members standing behind guards who held swords up to create an arch.

All eyes never strayed once from Karinya. She carried herself in a way that demanded attention from any and everyone within the same area as her. The fear of tripping over her dress went away as she went up the stairs and stopped in front of the throne, Loki mere feet away. His eyes never strayed once from the beautiful woman before him. It felt like he was under a spell more powerful than anything he could cast.  

A priest flanked by two court members approached Karinya, the lead holding a silver crown that had been molded into a circle of floral shapes. It was more subdued than expected but nonetheless, it was pretty. Facing the sea of Asgardians, Karinya took a breath and listened as the priest went into a short spiel about the line of queens and how it must proceed as long as Asgard still stands. Moving behind her, the priest held the crown high over Karinya's head and had her recite a vow to the kingdom: to do her dutiful job as queen to protect the people of Asgard and rule faithfully by her husband's side.

"I now pronounce," he began, lowering the crown onto her head, "Karinya of Vanaheim, Queen of Asgard." 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Unity

Karinya felt as if she were on air after the crown was seated on her head. It weighed next to nothing but she felt the weight of what it held for her. And she realized she was ready to bear it with help from Loki. 

Meanwhile, he could hardly keep his eyes off of her during lunch and his eagerness was growing. Karinya gave pause to everyone in the dinner hall, commanding attention without even asking or meaning to. From the moment the silver circlet touched her head, she carried herself in a different, noticeable way. Loki didn't think he could find her more attractive than she was then, laughing across the table while she sipped wine. He took note of the way Karinya would touch the crown with her fingertips as if she were afraid it had disappeared. Or when she tossed her head back in a hearty laugh and she would catch herself, fingering the silver again to make sure it stayed in place. It would take more than that to knock the intricate circlet from her head.

Standing, Loki took his wine glass in hand and tapped the side with a utensil to acquire the table members attention. It quieted as all heads turned his way. 

"Firstly, thank you all for making this occasion a memorable one. Thank you Coralyn for your time and effort and the _astounding_ outcome that came of your planning. Karinya and I have been more than pleased." 

Coralyn smiled and touched her hand over her heart in thanks. Karinya leaned over and kissed her mother's cheek.  

Loki continued. "I would also like to thank Karinya. I know how this has been a wildly life changing week for you and I have watched you take it in stride. For the most part," he added, earning a laugh. Karinya rolled her eyes but smiled warmly.  "I have never been happier about making such a great choice in the woman who would rule next to me. No one has ever been more worthy of a title in my opinion and I know you will carry it with pride. So, if you will all join me in raising your drinks to Karinya-- my new queen." 

Everyone took their glasses in hand and raised them in the air, Karinya the only exception as she looked at Loki. 

"To Karinya," said Loki. 

"To Karinya," the others repeated.  

As Loki drank, he watched her over the brim of his glass. Her teeth latched onto her bottom lip and that warmed Loki's blood in a way he liked.

"If you all will excuse me," Karinya said as she stood and began to walk away from the table. 

"Are you alright?" Magnus called after her. 

"Fine. There's just something in my eye," she called over her shoulder. She made a point to cover her face as she left.  

"She was moved by your speech," said Coralyn sympathetically. "Perhaps I should go check on her." 

"Allow me," Loki intercepted, setting his glass on the table. "Excuse me. You all keep enjoying yourselves." 

 They all watched Loki leave before slowly fading into conversation again. Karinya was halfway down the hall by the time Loki caught sight of her. She was keeping a brisk pace but he eventually met her stride in a jog.  

"Karinya..." he started. 

In a surprisingly quick turn, Karinya had turned to face Loki and kissed him. It took a second to register the action before he kissed her back, his hands holding her waist and pulling her close. When she pulled away, Loki wanted to complain.  

"Take me to your chambers. Now, please." 

Loki said nothing as he gripped her hand and led her down the hall with a determined stride. 

* * *

 

They hardly made it through the door before Karinya was on him again, her kiss more vigorous than the last. It threw Loki off kilter as he shut the door, holding her with one arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Her hands wandered to his chest where the cool metal and leather of his attire lay, protecting what was underneath.

 Loki found he could kiss her for days and never grow tired. Her lips were lush and warm, molding against his. It was driving his already uncontrollable need to a feverish level. Against his better judgement, Loki broke their kiss. 

"Wait," he breathed, holding Karinya back. 

"What is it?" Confusion painted her face, her brow creasing.  

Loki couldn't help his grin as he smoothed his thumb between her brow. "Nothing. Just...as much as I want this," he gripped her dress in his fingers, trying to emphasize how the heightened point they were at before was enjoyable, "I had a plan in my mind of how this would go. I don't want to rush it. We will have more than enough time for that. I want this first time for us to matter." 

"It will matter regardless, Loki. Besides, I'm not one for slow and easy. Never really have been." 

The chill those words sent through Loki made him almost reconsider but he couldn't possibly back away now. 

"If I'm going to welcome you into my bed, I want to do it in a way you will never forget. I want you to look back on every encounter with each undeserving man who touched you and have them pale in comparison to me. I want to bring you pleasure that knows no bounds and have you crave more. I want to worship your body and mind and know you in a way they could not and take my time in doing so. Will you give me that chance?" 

Karinya tried to catch her breath. What Loki had just said knocked the wind out of her as if she had fallen flat on her back. When she thought back to her occasions in Vanaheim, she was always the one to initiate sex. No sweet words or whispers during the course of undressing or gentle touches that left memories in their wake. They were never eager to learn her body nor was she to learn theirs. 

Loki was different. She knew immediately that he was but he had the familiar fire in his eyes like the others. Now that they were together, she supposed she had to look at him in another way. He made an effort to know her as a person. Now, he would know her as a woman, inside and out. Realizing this now, her earlier ferocity was replaced by shyness. She was about to face true intimacy and it startled her just a bit.

"I want that. What you said, all of it. Show me," Karinya said quietly, her breathing escalating.  

Loki reached out to touch her face, grazing his fingers over her cheeks down to her neck. Her responding shiver riddled her skin with bumps.  

"Relax, darling. You need not worry while you're with me."

Karinya nodded, standing stock still. The room was brightened only by the sunlight shining through the balcony doors Loki always kept open. It cast a warm glow over the marble floors and illuminated Karinya's figure in a way that made Loki think she looked rather innocent in that moment. Almost angelic.

Taking her hand, he led her to the bed and stopped, having her turn to face him.  "I plan to unwrap you like a gift and take my time in doing so."   

Karinya felt her body growing warm from Loki's words. His eyes spoke sincerity while his body language spoke control. Taking her face in his hands, he leaned down and kissed her, teasing the tip of his tongue on her lips. A small sound escaped Karinya as she allowed Loki to lick into her mouth, tasting her tongue with his own. She tasted of sweet wine and when her body sunk against his, he sighed.  

Letting his hands wander up her arms, he grasped the metal plates on her shoulders and unclipped them. Karinya suddenly felt self conscious and her hands were gripping Loki's wrists before she knew it.  

"Karinya," Loki whispered. "You don't have to hide from me. I want you to bare yourself to me and know I will _not_  judge you."  

The hold on his wrists loosened hesitantly as Karinya let her hands fall to her sides. "Just know that I have never had flawless skin like most women. I don't want you to be repulsed but what you will see," she explained in a small voice. 

"I do not expect perfection from you. There is beauty in flaws. Show me yours and be unashamed." Loki waited until Karinya looked up at him to continue. Despite her momentary lapse in self esteem, there was trust in her eyes. 

His hands finally began pulling the straps down, the corset giving way to expose the swell of Karinya's ample breasts as she breathed in and out in a steady rythm. She could see his eyes cloud with lust as he took in the sight of her chest. Loki found himself kneeling in front of her, his eyes level with her hardening peaks. 

"May I?" he asked in a voice that was fighting for control. 

Karinya nodded her head and watched while Loki laid a gentle kiss to one breast and then the other, his fingers kneading them until they felt weighted in his hands. He bared his teeth and ran them over her nipples, noting how she responded with a sharp intake of air. Her hands were on his shoulders but she made no move to bring him closer or push him away. He felt grateful that she was allowing him to do this. It felt like a privilege to touch her.

"Perfect," he whispered more to himself than to her.

Loki let the corset slip further down to reveal her torso which was flat and toned from years of training and fighting. She was fit but possessed a full figure that, in Loki's mind, was what caught the attention of her suitors. He kissed a spot below her chest just in the middle and Karinya folded slightly. When he looked up, she was holding back a smile. 

"That tickles," she said. "Keep going."

Loki grinned and went about trailing his lips and teeth down to her navel. His hands had stopped the dress at her waist, giving him time to take in her upper half before showing the rest. He took the time to look at and touch her skin, taking special interest in the parts that had turned into raised scars healed over from some time ago. There were places where he could tell she had gotten stitches.

 Karinya's words about him being repulsed could not have been more wrong. He liked that she had scars, that she carried them with pride much like men did when returning from battle. They showed that she was a fighter, that she never gave up. She treasured these blemishes until it came time for Loki to see them. It hurt him to see she thought he would think less of her because of this when in reality, it was one more thing that drew him closer. He made a mental note to himself then to make sure he showed extra attention to her scars. Hopefully it would show he did like her flaws as much as anything else.  

"Beautiful," he murmured against her skin. 

 Karinya smiled and rested her hands over his, helping him push the rest of the dress down where it pooled at her feet in a mix of green and gold. Loki sat back on his heels and gave her body a long look from head to toe and felt himself harden painfully beneath his breeches. The glow from the sunlight washed over Karinya's frame and Loki was ensnared in her natural, raw beauty as if he was seeing her for the first time. 

"Loki?" Karinya asked in the wake of his wide eyed, quiet wonder.   

Loki brought a hand up, silencing her. Standing, he made quick and efficient work of taking the pins from Karinya's hair and tossing them carelessly to the floor and letting it unravel. Loki hadn't realized the true length of her hair until he stepped behind her and saw that it stopped at the small of her back. Rounding back to stand in front of her, he took in the seductive sight of his new wife, her image complete with the silver crown she dawned on her head.  

"Ravishing," he stated, his eyes hooded and dark. 

Before Karinya could open her mouth to speak, Loki had her in his arms, his tongue invading her mouth as he carried her to his bed. He laid her down towards the edge before pulling away, leaving them both breathless. With his arms on either side of her, he ventured down the slope of her figure and stopped at her mound where short raven curls scattered. Dipping his head down, he nudged her thighs apart before licking a strip along her wet cleft and savoring her flavor. Karinya's fingers raked through Loki's hair as he went about tasting her and sucking at the swollen bud, making her back arch each time. His hands were palming her breasts, adding more stimulus to the pleasure his tongue was spreading through her center. 

"Loki," Karinya breathed. 

Her fingers tightened in his hair and her body writhed, her hips bucking against his mouth, making his tongue delve deeper than before. She felt herself building much too fast for her liking. Her mouth opened-- she wanted to tell Loki to stop or at least slow down but her voice seemed to stop just behind her vocal chords, the only sounds able to leave were moans.

When Loki picked up speed, his tongue licking into her with a bit more vigor, her noises became more frantic and higher pitched. Loki watched her toss her head back into the fur comforter blanketing the bed as she came undone beneath him. Her breathing was labored as she lay there, her eyes closed. Loki wiped the moisture from his lips with his thumb before moving back up the length of Karinya's body where he slipped an arm under her back and moved her to the middle of the spacious bed.   

When her eyes opened again, Karinya saw that Loki was hovering over her, his armor gone. She guessed that he used his magic to do away with it rather than going through the tedious task of removing it all by hand.  Her eyes scanned his body. He wasn't nearly as thin as she thought; his torso was lean but defined subtly with muscle. Raising her hands, she traced her fingertips absently from his clavicle to his chest where there was a small gathering of dark hair. He didn't measure up to her past mates in the way of body type but he was still just as fit and more handsome. 

"I hope you're not completely sated just yet. I haven't finished with you," Loki said with a proud smirk. He removed her crown and set it towards the footboard. 

"I would hope that wasn't all you had in store for me," Karinya answered with a wry smile.  

Loki gave a throaty chuckle as he lowered himself over her, one hand raising her head so he could kiss her neck. Karinya let her hands roam over his shoulders to the planes of his back. A sudden weight on the back of her head had her making a sound of protest and Loki pulled away.  

"What is it, darling?"  

Karinya winced before saying, "You're on my hair." 

Loki glanced up and saw his hand was indeed pressing down pretty hard on her hair which was splayed behind her. He quickly pulled it away, moving it to another place. 

"I'm sorry. I hadn't realized it." 

Karinya shook her head and laughed. "It's okay. It's a lot, I know." 

"No, it's not a lot. It's fine. It's gorgeous. _You_ are gorgeous...my queen."  

Karinya's insides stirred as her gaze darkened. "Show me how gorgeous I am, my king."  

Loki felt her legs wrap around his waist and her hands pulled him closer to her body. He lifted her waist with one arm and slowly guided his cock into her cleft, groaning at the feeling of her so warm and tight around him. Karinya gasped as she adjusted to feeling Loki's thick length sinking into her, her hands grabbing at his back for purchase. This feeling was way overdue for her and she relished in every second. 

Loki moaned Karinya's name in a chant against her ear, his hips rotating in tandem with each utterance. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, clutching her close as he moved, panting and groaning. A light mist of sweat beaded on their skin as they began their climb together. Loki tried his best to keep his slow, steady pace but his need was growing with each passing minute and it was getting challenging to keep control. The feeling of a woman beneath him, holding him close and wanting him unlocked something deep in him.

"Loki," Karinya whimpered. "Please." 

Loki nipped at her shoulder. "Say my name again," he rasped.  

"Loki." 

"Say my name." 

"Loki!" 

"Say my name." 

 _"Loki!"_   

Her cleft tightened deliciously around him as she called out his name. Loki rose to watch her come undone, her eyes shut and her mouth open. The sight, combined with the way she called his name, had him following after her in seconds, his body trembling as he gave into the rush coursing through his body. 

Collapsing beside her, Loki tried to catch his breath. Karinya was still coming down, her body warm and buzzing. That was everything she could have asked for and possibly more. She thought she was imagining the feeling that he was still inside her. As the waves passed, Karinya opened her eyes and gazed up at the green canopy overhead. A dreamy smile slowly found her and a second later, she was giggling aloud. Loki turned and arched a brow as he watched Karinya with an amused smile. 

"Might I ask what has you in such a fit?" 

Karinya managed to speak through her outbursts. "I'm sorry. This happens rarely." 

"What brings it out now?" 

Karinya looked at Loki, her body shaking with contained laughter. "Um...you. Well, not so much you as what you did. It felt _amazing_. And, sometimes, when it feels like that, I react like this. I have no idea why honestly." 

Loki chuckled. "I have received many compliments but that by far is the best one." 

"I'm glad I was the one to give it." 

They stared at one another smiling, bathing in the afterglow of their shared climaxes.  

"Thank you," Karinya said after a minute.  

"For what?" 

Instead of answering, Karinya kissed Loki sweetly. Soon after, Loki was on top of her, exploring her body once again.  

* * *

 

 The afternoon drifted on into evening and a knock on Loki's door had him and Karinya groaning in protest. They were lying comfortably under the sheets, Karinya's head on his chest while he had his arms around her.  

"I'm guessing this will be our summon to dinner," said Loki.  

"Couldn't we just skip it? We can apologize tomorrow at breakfast for our absence," Karinya said, kissing Loki's cheek. 

"As tempting as that sounds, darling, we should go. I would like you to keep up your strength for me." 

"You haven't tired me out just yet, Loki. But, if you would like to join the others, I guess I can compromise." 

"Good." Loki planted a soft kiss on Karinya's lips before getting out of bed. 

Waving a hand, he was clothed in his armory within seconds. It amazed Karinya to see such a thing happen before her eyes. Loki answered the door and had a quick exchange with whoever stood on the other side, confirming his and Karinya's appearance at supper. When he closed the door, Karinya pushed herself up from the bed and grabbed her crown, placing it on her head and striding over to where Loki stood.  

"If only you could walk around the palace like this," Loki said as he gave her a lustful stare.

Karinya smiled. "I think everyone would frown up that." She stepped into her dress that was still on the floor and pulled it up to cover her body. "Help me?" 

"I will help you out of it," Loki answered with a salacious grin.  

"Seriously!" Karinya laughed. 

Sighing, Loki walked over and clasped the plates together. He helped Karinya lift her hair from under the cape. 

"Can you wear your hair like this everyday?" he asked, taking a long strand between his thumb and index finger. 

"If that is what you want, yes. I was beginning to grow tired of having it pinned back anyway." 

"It would please me greatly to see you like this. I will do away with all of the pins and clips in Asgard if it means keeping this gorgeous mane flowing down your back." 

"Your wish may be my command, my king." 

Loki tugged Karinya close. "I would refrain from calling me that right now or else we will never make it to dinner." 

"Lead the way then before we find ourselves tangled in your sheets again."  

Sharing a kiss, they left the room. 

* * *

 

The couple were walking into the hall arm in arm laughing when they caught sight of the others. 

"Good evening," Loki said with a nod, leading Karinya to her seat. 

Karinya's family were silent, watching the happy display with their own smiles. Darien was the only one to speak. 

"Good evening indeed. Karinya, are you well?" 

"Very well, brother. Thank you." 

Loki rounded the table to his own seat as Darien walked over to his sister and leaned over to speak low in her ear. 

"Eventful afternoon?" 

When Karinya looked at her brother, he was giving her a knowing smile. She shoved his shoulder. "Shut up, brute." 

"You're practically glowing. Was he _that_ good?" 

_"Darien!"_

Darien threw his head back in a laugh. "You had that special look on your face the second you walked in. I would know it anywhere." 

"By the God's, I will kill you if you don't _shut up,_ " Karinya threatened as she grabbed Darien's ear and pinched it hard.  

Darien winced through his smile as he patted Karinya's arm. "Alright, alright. Truce. I will leave you alone." 

"Thank you." Karinya let his ear go and snickered at how red it had turned from her pinch. 

Things like that were what defined Karinya's relationship with Darien; They fought to the point of drawing blood and teased each other constantly but when it came down to it, they would protect each other at all costs. They grew up spending almost every moment together until Anya came along and knew the slightest change in each other's behavior. Coralyn always said they should have been twins because their bond was so strong. Karinya always thought it was being a part of their family that made them so tightly knit. The five of them were all they had back home. They may have angered one another, had their disagreements but their love for each other overshadowed all of that. It was something Karinya desperately hoped would never go away now that she lived in Asgard.  

Coralyn passed behind Karinya and ran her hand through the waves of her hair. "Karinya, darling, you let your hair down. It looks lovely." Peeking over her shoulder, Coralyn looked at her face. "And it looks fuller than usual. What did you do to it?"

"Besides lay on it," Darien said under his breath from the chair next to his sister.  

Karinya shot him a look before answering. "Nothing special. Loki actually suggested I keep it down. It looks better don't you think?"  

"Wonderful," Coralyn answered. To Loki, "Now if you could suggest she wear some more of these exquisite gowns, _that_ would be a miracle." 

Loki laughed at Coralyn's words and the horrified expression on Karinya's face. 

"I will see what I can manage for you, Coralyn." 

 


	8. Something Wicked

 Rays of sunlight beamed in through the curtains, casting a glow across the floor and hitting Karinya's arm as she rolled over, her hand hanging off the edge of the bed. Her eyes fluttered open and landed on the crown she had placed by her pillow. She traced the floral patterns around it and smiled. When memories of the previous night came rushing back, her smile grew. Loki never let up on showing unbelievable care to her body and worshipping it as if she were a precious gem. She was surprised at the stamina he possessed but she kept up with him, calling out his name until the late hours of the night.  

A hand ran up the length of her back and a pair of lips kissed her below her ear. "Good morning, darling," Loki said in a sleep rasped, sultry voice. 

Karinya was instantly wet. The way Loki touched her and spoke to her conditioned an automatic response, creating immediate arousal, her channel clenching. Rolling back to her side, she pulled Loki down by his neck and kissed him. 

"Good morning," Karinya said. 

Loki growled and bit her lip making her laugh. She could feel Loki hardening behind her, his body reacting as fast as hers. Karinya turned, pushing Loki onto his back before climbing on top of him. 

"I believe I could get used to waking up to this," said Loki with a wide mischievous smile.  

"You deserve only the best after last night. And I am _more_ than willing to service King Loki." 

Karinya took Loki in her hand and teased the tip of his cock against her cleft, steadying herself with her free hand on his chest.  

"I could submit to your sweet cunt every morning for the rest of my days, Karinya." 

She smiled, slowly taking Loki's member until he was fully seated inside her. Loki gripped her thighs in his hands as he felt himself throbbing in her heat. She felt perfect for him; snug and warm. Everything about her seemed like something crafted by the hands of the Gods themselves. Karinya started to move, sliding up until just his head teased her before dropping down. She was moving at an agonizing pace and was only beginning to build until there was a knock on the door. 

"Damn it," Loki huffed. 

Karinya kept going, grinning at his sudden frustration. "You'd better answer. It is rude to make someone wait." 

Loki shook his head at Karinya's teasing tone. "What is it?" His voice was surprisingly level as he called to whoever stood outside.  

"My Lord, breakfast is being served and we cannot find the queen," a female voice answered. 

"The queen is with me, Elise. We will appear to dine shortly." 

When Karinya dropped her hips harder than before, Loki held her in place and gave her a warning look. Karinya giggled to herself. 

"Yes, My Lord," Elise said. They heard her footsteps as she left down the hall.

"You are a little minx aren't you?" Loki said. He sat up and kissed Karinya's breasts, toying with her nipples with his tongue while his hands kneaded them. "Gods, I can't get enough of you." 

Karinya gripped Loki's shoulders and picked up her pace, pushing her chest into his expert hands. She hadn't known her response to touch was so strong until Loki came along and made her bend to every caress and pull of his dexterous fingers. He found places she never knew could bring her pleasure, her toes curling when he focused his attentions there. He might have learned her body better in one night than she could have in her whole life. 

Loki wound his hand through Karinya's hair and tugged it, exposing her neck to his teeth. He knew he nipped a sensitive spot when she tightened around him making his eyes roll back. The noises she made only made his passion grow. He watched as her eyes closed and her head rolled from one side to the other while her mouth hung agape, heavy breaths and low moans leaving her. The way she lost herself while in the throes of an orgasm he had given her made his need strengthen to nearly overwhelming heights. He hadn't felt so strongly since Odessa...

Closing his eyes, he buried his face in Karinya's chest, inhaling her scent as she rode his cock. The closer she got release, the wetter her cleft became and the more frantic her movements got. None of that had escaped Loki and he helped her, holding her waist and thrusting deeper until he knew he was nudging a spot she liked. He looked up in time to see her face; the beautiful O shape of her mouth, her brown eyes squeezed shut and her noises going completely silent before one final thrust made her come, her body trembling as her cleft quivered. That was Loki's undoing as he bit her chest and let go, hot and thick inside her.

Falling back against the pillows, Loki held Karinya close as they caught their breath. He found himself not wanting to let go, a feeling inside him telling him to keep her there. With his heart beating in tandem with hers, he stroked her hair and stared up at the canopy. There was a feeling he couldn't quite describe rising in his chest but the tighter he held Karinya, the more it started to go away. And that scared him more than anything.  

 

* * *

 After breakfast, Karinya dressed in breeches and a tunic and joined Coralyn and Anya for a walk through the back garden. While Coralyn took in the foliage, touching and smelling the assorted flowers that bloomed, Karinya and Anya walked arm in arm steps behind.  

"How does it feel? Being a queen?" Anya asked. Her fingers danced along the stalks as she walked.

"It's odd. I don't think I am completely used to it just yet. I'll have these sporadic moments when I forget about my crown and I keep touching it to make sure it's still on my head. Like I left it behind somewhere."

"I doubt you could ever lose it. You look so different with it on. It's strange."

"Good strange or bad strange?" 

"Good, of course. It's nice to see you...embracing it. All of this really."

"I wouldn't say I've embraced all of it but slowly I'm coming to terms with it. I will still have to adjust to being waited on by servants and hand maidens and waking up in such a ginormous palace. Not to mention being married," Karinya said, looking down at her hand that dawned the gold ring Loki placed on her finger.

"The men in our village will be so disappointed to hear you have been taken." Anya laughed.

"Yes, because before they were lining up at our doorstep asking for my hand," Karinya scoffed.

"Would you have married anyone back home if given the chance?"

Karinya pondered over her sister's question for a minute. She hadn't really thought of that. "Perhaps, in time. Our marriage, Loki and I, is mostly a partnership. We are joined but...I don't know how to describe it any more than that."

"Do you like him?" Anya asked, looking at her sister.  

"I do."

"Do you think, in time, you may even love him?"

Karinya was silent. She never loved anyone. Her strongest feelings toward anyone outside of her family resembled friendly affection unless there was someone who wanted only to bed her. Now that she was tied to Loki, love _had_ to be a possibility.  

"Maybe. I think so." Karinya looked at Anya and took in the innocence and naivety her eyes held. So young and pure and full of life just as she was at her age. "You're rather insightful today. I'm going to miss talking with you like this once you all have left." 

"I know. I try not to think about it. It will be odd not having you home everyday. Mother will probably be upset for awhile. She was a little sad when you left. Excited for you, but sad." 

They watched Coralyn who was well into a rose bush up ahead. Being her first born daughter, Karinya understood why her mother would be saddened seeing her leave to another realm. She would still be able to see her family but not on a daily basis like she was so used to. Adjusting to that would be the biggest challenge.  

"It will be the same when you get married and leave home one day. Years and years from now of course," Karinya said with a grin.  

Anya laughed. "Ha ha. You sound just like Father." 

Karinya pulled Anya in for a hug. Her chest tightened as she realized she may never be around to see her sister marry one day. Or Darien for that matter. Such milestones she would miss because she would be somewhere else. With her family leaving in just one more day, she thought then that maybe she couldn't visit but she could prolong their stay at least. 

"Mother?" Karinya called ahead. Coralyn paused and turned to look behind her. "What do you think of staying here in Asgard a little longer?" 

Anya perked up next to Karinya and looked at Coralyn expectantly. "Oh please Mother, say yes! _Please_!" 

Coralyn looked between them both. "Karinya, I would love to but we must get back to Vanaheim. Your father has to care for the horses and I have to tend to the crop--." 

"Just two more days, Mother. That is all I ask of you," Karinya said. 

"Dear, I want to. Believe me, I do--," Coralyn started before she was cut off again. 

"This is my last chance to see you for who knows how long. I want to make the most of it. Two more days and then you all can leave, okay?" 

Coralyn looked at the pleading looks on her daughter's faces and gave in. "Okay. Two days, for you." 

"Yes!" Karinya cheered. Thank you, Mother!" 

Anya squealed and hugged Coralyn who laughed. 

"You girls," she said with a sigh. 

* * *

 

 Loki was supportive of Karinya's family staying for another couple days and spending some time together. He liked to watch while she and Darien went off to hunt in the woods or when she and Magnus would swap stories about Karinya as a child. He liked to watch the way they all interacted with one another and another part of him wished to do the same. The only family he had was Thor and he had been on Midgard for months living with Jane Foster and working with the Avengers. He would be lying if he said he hadn't missed his oaf of a brother just a little in their time apart. 

During the night, Loki found that his nightmares had seemingly gone away since Karinya slept in his bed. Knowing she was close was a comfort and when they woke up tangled in each other, he felt okay. However, a feeling still lingered in him that he couldn't place ever since the other morning. He thought maybe he was feeling guilty. The reasons for that feeling, he didn't want to think about. Instead, he focused on Karinya; when she smiled, so did he. Her laugh lit up a room the same way everything else about her did. She was light in a dark place.  

 Before they all knew it, the two days bled together and Karinya fell into a solemn mood the morning of her family's departure. She hardly ate, opting instead to take one final walk with Anya and Coralyn. Attempts at conversation were futile with Karinya staying silent for the most part, offering nods of acknowledgement where needed. The trio stayed close together, never straying from each other's proximity as they traveled through the garden and sat on an ornately carved bench in the middle of multiple colored wildflowers. Coralyn held Karinya's hand while Anya busied herself braiding her sister's hair. As much as they all wanted to speak, this was better. Being in one another's presence was more than enough. 

The sound of approaching hoofs made Karinya turn. A guard on horseback stopped in front of the three women. 

"Your Highness, I'm sorry to interrupt but the king needs you three back at the palace right away." 

"Is something wrong?" 

"I'm not sure, Your Highness. Those were the king's only words." 

Karinya didn't dwell on the vagueness of the order. Nodding, she replied, "Let us return back to the palace then." 

The guard gave a nod before waving the three of them in front of him. They all stood and began walking, just as quiet as before.

By the time they were approaching the stairs, Loki was there with Darien and Magnus beside him. Their faces looked neutral enough for Karinya to feel like nothing was wrong. It wasn't until she saw Heimdall standing on the top step with his gold helmet tucked under his arm that she felt unease. 

"Heimdall," she said in way of a greeting. 

"Your Highness," the gatekeeper replied, bowing his head. 

To Loki, Karinya asked, "Is something wrong?" 

"Why don't we all go somewhere private to talk," Loki replied before gesturing ahead of him. 

The others started forward with Karinya staying back. She tried to get a read on Loki but he showed nothing. 

"What is it?" she asked in a low tone. 

"We'll explain shortly," Loki answered, leading Karinya by the small of her back.  

He was calm but Karinya was starting to feel anything but. 

* * *

 

 Loki chose to group in the courtroom, everyone taking a seat in chairs around a giant rectangular table with the exception of Heimdall who chose to stand. Karinya wondered if he ever sat. Once they were settled, Loki started to speak. 

"Thank you all for joining me. I apologize for not offering any insight into this meeting but I felt all of the information you should know should come from Heimdall." He looked up at the dark man dressed completely in gold regalia, cueing him to speak. 

"I have reason to believe that there may be marauders hiding in Asgard. Specifically, in this palace," he stated. 

"Marauders? How could that be?" Magnus asked. His hands were steepled on the table in front of him. 

"It is not entirely unusual for this to happen. Through the years, marauders have been known to find ways inside to try and steal prized possessions. Mostly, this happens after the crowning of a queen." 

Karinya felt heads turn her way but she was too busy listening to react.    

"How long have they been here?" Coralyn asked.

"They appeared in my sight within the last day. While I do not believe that is long enough to plot, I had to alert the king so the proper precautions could be taken. As far as I know, they did not come from another realm. They are of Asgard."  

"How many are there?" asked Darien. 

"It is hard to tell. I saw at least five. There could be more hiding among the staff and citizens."

"What would happen if these people were to act out?" Karinya asked. Her heart was beating quick but she kept control of her voice and body. 

"In most cases, they have only ever come for things like jewels, weaponry and crowns. But some do not want just a crown but the person who wears it... like a queen who is considered a trophy. If they were to succeed in taking her, dead or alive, there would be no stopping them."  

 _Trophy. Dead or alive._ The words rang in Karinya's head like a bell. 

"You mean they will try to kill her if they can?" Anya asked, her eyes wide with horror. 

"They won't lay a hand on her," Darien declared, his tone serious. All traces of his usual humor were gone. Karinya could tell he was already plotting the deaths of anyone who would dare cause his sister harm. 

"He's right," said Loki. "I've already dispatched a search party to track down and dispose of the criminals before anything further happens. Not only is Karinya's safety important but the safety of the rest of you as well. I have arranged for you all to be in a private room with two guards assigned to keep watch. We will fix this before it gets out of hand. We don't need a fight." 

"And if it comes to that?" Karinya asked, feeling stronger from the thought that the people she loved could be put in harm's way.  

Loki saw the spark in her eyes. "Then I will fight for you." It was stated so matter of factly, so strongly, that Karinya was taken aback.  

"Fear not, Your Highness. I assure you there is nothing to worry about," said Heimdall.   

Karinya hoped, for the sake of her family, that those words were true. 

* * *

 

 After the meeting, the group started towards the room Loki had prepared. Heimdall followed behind while a guard lead them, his sword drawn and kept pointed to the ground.  

"Are you alright?" Loki asked Karinya. 

They were trailing behind the others just in front of Heimdall, their voices low. 

"I'm fine. Just worried about them. This is just the opportune time for something like this to happen," Karinya answered.  

"You and your family will be safe. Worry not, darling." 

Loki took Karinya's hand in his and brought it to his lips, brushing a kiss along the back. Karinya offered a weak half smile, her eyes staying ahead. Coming from the opposite direction was an elder woman, her tiny body covered by a cloak that looked too big for her. She carried something in her hands that Karinya couldn't see. She looked like a regular servant of the palace, simply blending in. Then, Karinya made eye contact with her. Her gray eyes were surrounded by wrinkles and crows feet but it was what Karinya saw in them that made her hold the woman's gaze longer than necessary. She looked at Karinya with emotionless eyes that didn't once lose focus as they tracked her. Squeezing Loki's hand, she tried to get his attention. That was when the woman made a move, taking whatever she had in her hands and throwing it to the ground. 

"No!" Heimdall's voice boomed from behind as he pushed Loki and Karinya aside in time for the object to hit the ground and explode, creating a cloud of smoke. 

From there, it was chaos. 


	9. Mourning Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter to write.

 Karinya and Loki had been pushed into a nearby wall, Loki guarding both of them from the explosion. It was so loud it shocked Karinya into silence. There were screams ringing out from various directions and smoke was building in the hall. 

 _"Run!"_ A voice yelled.  Karinya couldn't tell whose voice it was.

Things seemed to be moving in so fast; Heimdall had grabbed the small woman and stuck a blade through her chest just as more people began running to and from the scene. 

 _"Run!"_ The voice yelled again. Karinya turned and realized it was Loki who was pulling her away. _"Go!"_

Snapping back to the present, Karinya started to run. Both she and Loki were in a dead sprint, following behind her family who were rounding a corner to another hall. It all happened so fast, Karinya was wondering in the back of her mind if this was even real. She was just told there was nothing to worry about, she and the others would be safe. If she had not noticed the woman walking by or been right next to Loki, who knows what could have happened.  

"Get them into the room now!" Loki ordered the guards who were near. "Do not let _anyone_ out of your sight for one second." 

Karinya felt Loki's hand slip from her own and she turned to see him stepping away. "You're not coming with us?" 

"I have to stop this. You need to stay with the others, keep them safe as well as yourself." 

"Loki, I can help you fight. Darien and my father can keep my mother and sister safe. I won't leave you to fight these people without someone watching your back." 

Another explosion shook the floors and the responding shrieks reaffirmed Karinya that this was in fact all real.  

"I can handle this without you, Karinya. This is not up for argument or discussion. Go, now," Loki urged.  

"You said it is my duty to protect the people of Asgard. I want to do that all while keeping my family safe and I can if you let me fight with you." Karinya had moved closer, refusing to back down. 

Loki felt his jaw clench as he looked into Karinya's defiant stare. He understood her need to join him but this was a risk he was not willing to take.  

"Take her," he said over her head to someone.

Before Karinya could say anything else, she was being led away by a pair of strong arms. Magnus had grabbed her and held her tight as she struggled against him and tried to twist out of his grip. When she looked over her shoulder, Loki gave her one last look before running back towards the melee.  

By the time they all entered the room, Karinya had spewed every curse and swear she could think of as the guards closed the door, leaving them all inside. 

"Karinya, control yourself, please," Coralyn said, wringing her hands. 

"I should be out there! The more of us there are to help fight, the faster this will all be over with," Karinya said, pacing the large floor. 

There was a fountain in the middle of the room that became a seat for Anya and her mother. Karinya took one look at the fearful gaze in her eyes and her temper resolved to quiet anger.  

"I can't believe they struck so quickly. Perhaps they were plotting sooner than Heimdall thought," Magnus said. His big hands were on his hips and his jaw was set. 

"Did you hear all of those explosions?" Darien asked. "They could all be using the same smoke bombs that went off in front of us. Who was that woman, anyway? Did you know her, Karinya?" 

Karinya shook her head no. "I had never seen her before that moment. The way she looked at me...I knew, I just _knew_ , she was going to do something. Nothing like that though." 

"Gods, this is a mess," Coralyn said. "How long will this last?" 

No one answered as a hush settled inside the room, the only sounds being the muffled screams and scattered bombs detonating in more halls. Karinya kept pacing and growing more and more agitated from being locked away. Minutes passed by with no change. The guards outside hadn't peeked in to check since closing the door. Karinya was so deep in her thoughts that she startled when Darien approached her, his hand on her back. 

"Do you still want to fight?" 

"What?" 

Darien spoke low, almost in a whisper. "Father will distract Mother and Anya to let us sneak out. If you want to help fight, so do I. I will be right by your side." 

"Even with Father offering a distraction, how will we get past the guards?" 

Darien's lips turned up in a half smile. "We get past them by going _through_ them. You don't call me brute for nothing, sister." 

Karinya looked behind her and met her father's eyes. He gave a nod as if saying he had everything covered. 

"Okay," she said, turning back to Darien. "Let's go." 

Darien turned to Magnus and gave him a cue to go forward. Magnus began talking, capturing Coralyn and Anya's attention. Taking their hands, he lead them to the other side of the fountain, retelling a story that would surely ease their minds. With their backs turned, Karinya and Darien eased towards the door. 

"Stay right behind me. I'll take out the guards and we can brandish ourselves with their weapons," said Darien.  

Magnus spoke in his loud baritone voice, his arms over each of the women's shoulders. Karinya smiled, mentally thanking him for taking her side. Darien opened the door enough to look out. 

"Excuse me," he began. 

"Oh, you shouldn't be out of the room," one of the guards said. 

"I just need help with something very minor," Darien said, stepping completely outside. Karinya closed the door enough to leave a crack between the arch while she kept a close eye on Magnus to make sure he never let Coralyn or Anya turn around. She just hear the blows of Darien's fists as he knocked each guard unconscious, their armor hitting the ground audibly. Karinya quickly opened to door and slipped out, glancing around at the three bodies lying on the ground. 

"That was quick," she said impressed.  

Both she and Darien grabbed for weapons; a sword was his choice while Karinya took a dagger and shield. The items were weighted in her hands and she felt strong holding them. Together, they started in the direction where smoke was slowly billowing through the halls and a cacophony of noise got louder and louder the closer they got. Karinya felt her heart racing wildly from fear and adrenaline, her eyes scanning just in time for a man to bound across the hall. Instinct took over and she held her shield up to protect herself against a blade that hit the metal with a harsh sound. In a quick move, Karinya thrust the shield into her attacker's face knocking him back before slashing the edge of her dagger across his throat. The man fell to the ground without a word, blood trickling out in a slow stream.

They entered the next hall into a thick cloud of white. Figures that were only a few feet away were just shadows moving fast, lunging and prodding at others. Some men fought while others directed innocents away. There were children holding onto their mothers for dear life as they escaped the area, their cries ringing out amidst the chaos.  

"Watch my back," Karinya said to Darien. 

He nodded. "Watch mine." 

Running directly into the mess ahead, Darien and Karinya moved with practiced agility and swiftness, taking out any marauder who came near while helping fight off the ones who had guards outnumbered. Karinya was in her element; fighting came as naturally as breathing for her. The added element of danger only made her fight harder to dispose of these criminals who thought they could intrude the palace and endanger hundreds of citizens in their quest. 

Coming upon a marauder who was well hidden beneath a cloak, Karinya dropped her weapons and ducked before her assailant could swing a punch in her direction. She grabbed for their arm, twisting it painfully and bringing them down to her height so her knee could connect with their face once, twice before they fell to the floor unconscious. Feeling someone approaching from behind, she turned just in time for yet another attacker to tackle her to the floor. He was twice her size and weight, his body pinning her down to the marble. She struggled against him, managing to bring her legs up beneath him and attempt pushing him away by the heels of her boots. He had a hand over her throat in a second and was squeezing hard. Karinya never gave up, reaching for his thumb and pulling it back so he would let go. Overhead, Darien appeared, his large hands grabbing the man's head and giving a quick twist, snapping his neck with a sickening crunch and watching him crumple to the floor. 

Karinya gasped as she caught her breath. "Thank you." 

Darien helped her stand, replacing the dagger and shield that fell from her hands with a bow and quiver of arrows he found.

"Perhaps you would like these better," he said, placing the quiver over her shoulder and the bow in her hand.

Karinya felt another surge of adrenaline as she embraced her new weapons. She was so used to a bow when hunting and was more skilled with it than any other weapon at her advantage. Continuing on, Darien swooped in to protect his sister as they fought, the couple never once breaking stride, eliminating every aggressor in their wake. A sharp scream broke Karinya's focus as she looked over to see Jovie cowering on the floor in front of a figure. Reaching back, she readied an arrow and fired, hitting the man through the back. As he fell, Karinya rushed over to the young handmaiden who was covering one side of her face that had been cut. Blood ran through her fingers

"Are you okay?" 

Jovie cried as Karinya examined the cut. "I was trying to find a way to safety. He was hiding and caught me off guard. I didn't know he had a weapon." 

"Don't be scared. I will keep you safe, Jovie, I promise," Karinya said, using the sleeve of her tunic to dry some of the blood. 

Jovie gasped and grabbed for Karinya before she screamed. Karinya just barely heard a deep grunt behind her. Turning, she was met with the sight of a broad back pierced through with the tips of two arrows. She recognized the person immediately and screamed in horror as he fell to his knees.

_"Darien!"_

She had her bow readied and fired an arrow at the bowman standing yards away. It hit him in his shoulder and he flew onto his back from the impact. Karinya threw her bow to the ground and caught her brother as he slumped over. Her breathing came in short bursts as she held him, his face contorted in pain while his breath stuttered. 

"Darien, you will be okay. Please keep your eyes open. Keep them focused on me, do you understand?" The feeling of something warm trickling onto her hands and breeches made her heart stop.

Calling out to whoever could hear, she begged for help as Darien's blood spread to her legs. She fought the dreaded feeling niggling its was into the back of her head. He would be fine.

* * *

 

  "Get him to the healers!" 

Karinya followed behind the handful of guards that carried Darien who was still fighting to keep awake. She had an arm wrapped protectively around Jovie. 

"Take her with you. She was injured as well," she nudged Jovie ahead. 

The young girl turned. "Thank you, Your Highness." 

Karinya offered a nod, her body too high strung of emotions to do anything else. Watching her brother being led away, two arrows still sticking out of his abdomen, made her stomach lurch. Turning away, she sprinted through the halls back to the room in which the rest of her family still stayed. The door was open when she got there and inside stood the three guards that had been knocked unconscious. And off to the side, his voice booming in a way Karinya had not heard, was Loki. He was scolding the three men for letting her and Darien escape during the crisis. Elise stood nearby.

"Do not blame them," Karinya said, walking into the room. "We planned to leave." 

Coralyn gasped aloud and all eyes turned to see the recent queen standing in the doorway, her arms and garments covered in blood. Karinya could have sworn she saw Loki turn ashen the second he looked at her. Taking giant strides he was standing in front of her in seconds, looking her over. 

"Are you hurt? What happened to you?" To Elise, he barked an order to get a bowl of water and a cloth. 

"I'm fine," Karinya shrugged out of his grip. "I'm-I'm fine. This is not my blood." 

"Then who does it belong too?" His name was just on the tip of her tongue but it was too hard to say out loud. She looked into Loki's eyes and he saw the pain there. It was then he realized she was alone. "Darien."

 Karinya flinched as if saying his name was a slap to her face. "Yes." 

"What happened to Darien?" Magnus asked. 

She could hardly stomach looking at the worried expression on her father's face. "An archer shot him as he was aiming for me. Darien jumped in the way to protect me." 

"Where is he?" Coralyn asked, visibly shaking. 

"The guards took him to the healers. He will be fine, I know it. Don't worry, Mother."

Karinya stood by her words. Believed them. She had to. Darien was strong therefore she had to be, not only for herself but for the others as well. 

"We should be with him. He needs someone by his side, to talk to him and keep him comfortable while--," Coralyn rambled, fear for her son making her frantic and emotional.  

"Mother," Karinya said, grabbing her shoulders. "Darien will be fine. You know as well as I do. We have to think positive. Positivity is all we have right now." 

Magnus approached his wife and laid a hand at her back. "Karinya is right, dear. Our son has the heart of the lion. It will take more than some pesky arrows to bring him down. I have all the faith in the realms that he will make it through this." 

Coralyn took a shaky breath and nodded. "You both are right. I know." 

Karinya managed a reassuring smile as she went to go sit in a nearby chair. Her body was tense and her skin was pulled tight from the blood that had dried. Visions of her brother gasping in pain flooded her mind. Had she turned a second earlier, noticed her would be assassin, perhaps Darien would be in the room with the rest of them and not lying in pain. Loki walked over and took a knee in front of her. 

"We should get you some fresh clothes. Seeing you like this will unsettle your family," he spoke in a low voice. 

There was so much red staining her skin and clothes, Loki hoped none of it was hers. 

"That would be best, I suppose."   

Elise rushed back in with a bowl of water in her hands and delivered it to Loki. She seemed calm despite the rude way Loki had dismissed her before. 

"Thank you, Elise," Loki said, never taking his eyes off of Karinya as he took the bowl and set it by his foot. Elise bowed and made a quiet exit.

 Taking one of Karinya's hands, he grabbed the cloth out of the water and squeezed the excess out before wiping away the congealed mess. He felt a stab of pain seeing Karinya look so lost. On some level, Loki knew she would be stubborn but to this degree...it angered him. 

"What happened to staying here where you would be safe?" 

Karinya sighed. "I wasn't entirely comfortable with that. I needed to help our people. Help you. And that is what I did." 

"You and Darien put yourselves at risk, Karinya. It was a stupid decision to make." 

"We couldn't just sit by while those animals ripped through the palace." 

"If you had just listened to my words, your brother wouldn't be with the healers right--." 

"Loki, do you really want to do this now?" Karinya raised her voice causing the others to look their way. Taking a breath, she lowered her voice again. "I do not have the energy to argue right now. Please, lets talk later." 

Loki resigned with a nod. This was not the time or place to argue. "I'm sorry. I know you're overwhelmed. I will not add to your stress." 

Karinya kept quiet, watching Loki go about his current task while her mind wandered to Darien and his state of wellness.  

It was an hour later when Karinya had finally changed into clean clothes and settled down to comfort her mother that a healer entered. She was older and had a stern look about her. A long, red plait fell down her back over top of the blue gown she wore. Loki stood at attention as she walked towards the group.  

"Hardol," Loki addressed her.  

She bowed. "My Lord. Your Highness." 

"Is my brother well?" Karinya asked. 

Hardol knitted her fingers together in front of her and her face fell to a solemn look. "Unfortunately," she began. Karinya felt her heart and her stomach drop. "The injuries he sustained proved to be too overwhelming. He did succumb to them. I am _truly_ sorry, Your Highness." 

Everything felt as if it were moving in slow motion. Coralyn clutched her chest and fell to her knees as a pained wail left her. Anya and Magnus were by her side, holding her upright and hugging her as tears started to fall. 

"No," Karinya said, her voice coming out hoarse. "No." 

Her body was moving without her knowing, her feet walking towards the door. This had to be a lie, a hoax. Darien was supposed to be okay. Why did Hardol apologize? Why would she say he was... 

Karinya was running. Away from the room, away from her family, away from Loki and Hardol. Away from the awful truth that she had just learned: her brother was dead. She ran fast, winding corners to any hall. Where she was going, it didn't matter. As long as it was away from that room. Memories of Darien rushed into her head with each passing second. The way he smiled in that arrogant, carefree way. The way he hugged her to the point of cutting off circulation but, at the same time, making her feel safer than ever. His laugh, loud and hearty like their father's. His strong body struck with arrows and bleeding. His eyes, once holding life and showing no fear, suddenly wide with shock and pain.  

"No!" Karinya yelled angrily, her pace quickening. 

The steps leading out to the garden were just in front of her. She kept going, barley catching herself as she stumbled down each one. Stopping just in the middle of an array of white roses, she craned her head back to the sky and let out a long scream just as she collapsed to her knees and cried.  

It was some time later when Loki found Karinya on her knees, sitting back on her heels in the middle of the garden. The night was well upon Asgard, seemingly peaceful when events suggested otherwise. Even in the dark, the glint of the silver circlet on Karinya's head in the moonlight caught his eye. He approached her like he would a scared animal, his step cautious and light. 

"Karinya?" Not so much as a jump at hearing his voice. Loki circled to stand in front of her and dropped to her eye level. She stared ahead blankly, her eyes glazed over and brimmed red from tears. Loki felt his chest twist at the sight. Seeing someone who was normally strong so weak and vulnerable broke his heart in ways he didn't think possible. "Darling," he whispered, placing his hands on either side of her face. "Look at me."

Toffee brown met emerald green and there was very little light there. Exhaustion etched every corner of her face and her body was limp. 

"Come inside." 

Karinya blinked for the first time since he saw her and leaned forward, burying her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into a bridal position. She weighed very little in his hold. He carried her back to the palace. 

* * *

 

 The entire palace had never been more quiet than it was during a time of mourning. Everywhere the citizens gathered, they were silent. Families held small orbs of light in their hands. Each one was to represent a life lost. They all stood on opposite sides of a long hall, watching as the king and queen made their way down, following behind the group of men who carried the body of the queen's deceased brother. Karinya looked straight ahead just past Darien's unmoving body. She felt confined in the gown she had to wear. It was completely black and restricting, squeezing all of the wrong places. The only thing that made her feel better was Loki's hand holding her own as they walked. Seeing the Asgardians look so sad was something Karinya never wanted to see again as she glanced at the surrounding faces. When she saw Jovie, her eyes stung. The young woman was standing next to someone who looked like her, the only exception was how aged her skin was. Jovie was beautiful just like her with the same shade of red hair. Breaking away from Loki, Karinya walked over to her handmaiden. Loki paused, watching her walk. 

"Jovie." Karinya spoke low, her voice deepened from tears and screaming.

"Your Highness." Jovie bowed. 

"Is this your mother?" She looked to the woman next to her. 

The older woman looked intimidated even with Karinya's small stature to contradict such a feeling.  

"Yes. This is Lourdes." 

Karinya smiled weakly at Lourdes who smiled back. "You have a wonderful daughter, miss." 

"Thank you, Your Highness. And thank you for saving her life. We are in your debt. I'm sorry for your loss." 

Karinya took her hand and squeezed gently. "Thank you."  

Giving Jovie a final look, she made her way back to Loki. They continued on with Karinya's mother, father and sister following close behind. Coralyn's quiet sobs were just barely audible and the sound made Karinya fight back her own tears. They approached a large boat that sat in a stream in the palace floor. They all stopped to say their final goodbyes; Anya put a single rose on Darien's chest before she pulled back. Her face was swollen from tears much like Coralyn who ran a gentle hand over her son's face and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. Magnus held onto his wife as he simply put his hand over the place where Darien's heart used to beat. Karinya was next and she took a breath. The reassuring squeeze of Loki's hand gave her the strength to walk to her brother. Looking at his peaceful face, she once again felt her heart break. 

Leaning down, she whispered into Darien's ear, "Find peace, brother. I will see you again."  

Stepping back, Karinya let the guards place Darien on the boat and watched them push it off down the stream. From Loki's side approached a man with a bow in his hand. 

"Your Highness, would you like to do the honors?" 

Karinya eyed the man and then the bow. He was asking her if she wanted to fire the arrow that would ignite the boat where Darien lay. A part of her wanted to turn away while the other felt as if this was one last thing she could do for Darien. Taking the bow, she readied the arrow that came with it. The man held a flame to the tip of the arrow and stood back. Karinya pulled the bowstring back and waited until the boat traveled away from the palace into the open water outside before she released the arrow, watching it fly through the air and land at a perfect arch inside the boat. Within seconds, it erupted in flames.  

"Goodbye," she whispered. 

 

 


	10. At Risk

 Later that night, after everyone retired to their own sections of Asgard, Karinya met her family at the Bifrost. She acknowledged Heimdall who had resumed his post at the center panel.  

"Your Highness, please accept my condolences. Your brother was an honorable man. He will continue to watch you from the stars." 

"Thank you, Heimdall."

Karinya had grown fond of the gatekeeper in her time on Asgard. He was a man of little words but when he spoke, he did so with a commanding voice that deserved the attention it seeked. If anyone else had said those words, Karinya would have rolled her eyes and ignored them. She had been getting nothing but "I'm sorry for your loss" and other condolences ever since the night of the attack and it was grating on her nerves. Accepting that Darien was gone was hard enough. These people had never talked to him. They never _knew_ him. It would have been better if they said nothing at all.  

Coralyn turned as her daughter approached. Karinya had never seen her mother look so beaten and tired in all of her life. The bags under her eyes were dark and her skin seemed to have lost its color. Losing her first and only son was taking a terrible toll on her as well as the rest of her family members. To see them leaving now so soon after losing a piece of their hearts made Karinya want to hold them close and never let go. Once they did leave, she would be alone. Perhaps for now, that was the best for their sake.  

Anya was the first to grant Karinya a parting hug. They squeezed each other tight and Karinya inhaled the woodsy scent of Anya's hair. The young girl had barely spoken since that night and she seemed almost worse for wear than Coralyn.  

"I love you. Remember that, okay?" Karinya said, pulling back to look into her eyes. 

"I love you, too," Anya croaked, unshed tears ripping her fragile voice apart.  

They pulled away and just as quick, Magnus was filling the gap. Unlike Darien, Magnus was gentle despite his size. He cradled Karinya's head against his chest as he hugged her.

"Stay strong, dear. For yourself and for your kingdom." 

"Yes, Father." 

Karinya felt like a little girl again in her father's arms. Something in her begged for him to keep holding on but he let her go, leaning down to plant a kiss on her nose. When Coralyn approached, it took everything Karinya had not to break down and weep. 

"Karinya," Coralyn said. A smile, not quite wide like usual, spread across her lips as her eyes glistened. "My sweet Karinya." 

Her voice broke on her name and Karinya pulled her close, squeezing her hard and not caring a bit about it. 

"Don't cry. Please, don't cry." The words were futile against the shaky inhale Coralyn took as she broke once again.  "I'm sorry this happened. Had I let you all leave when you were supposed to, Darien would still be here." 

"No, darling. This is not your fault. You know Darien would have done the same thing again and again if it meant saving you. He will rest knowing he protected you until his last breath."  

Karinya didn't believe that. Darien was dead because of her own actions and she couldn't get past it. Instead of voicing her thoughts, she wiped the tears from Coralyn's face and kissed her cheek. 

"I love you." 

"And I you. Please stay safe, dear. We will see you again soon. I promise." 

Karinya watched the three people she loved disappear in a rainbow of colors, one passenger short than when they arrived. She walked back to the palace alone, wrapping her cloak tight around her arms as the night breeze blew past. She felt as if she could cry. Her eyes stung, but nothing came.

 By the time Karinya set foot in Loki's room, he was sitting in a chair reading over a book. His attention was stolen when the door closed and Karinya leaned back against it. Loki stood and put the book down. 

"How do you feel?" 

Karinya couldn't find the answer to his question because there was no answer. She pushed away from the door and walked over to where Loki stood. He seemed to know right away what she wanted, his arms opening and bringing her in for a hug. His scent brought some comfort. 

"I don't. I _can't_ ," answered Karinya. "I can't feel anything, Loki." 

It hurt a particularly scarred part of him to see her like this. He understood numbness so well. "How can I help?" 

Karinya looked up into those other worldly eyes filled with concern. She was aching and vulnerable. There was a crack in her armor that couldn't easily be patched by anyone. Except maybe Loki. 

"Make me feel again." 

Karinya pulled Loki down for a kiss. It was slow, sweet. Loki was hesitant at first but soon he gave in. If this would help Karinya, he would oblige. Picking her up, he carried to the bed, laying her down on the pillows. He took great care in the way he removed her cloak and then her boots before starting on the long sleeved top she donned over her breeches. Even in her current state, Loki felt privileged to see his new wife like this. He said nothing as he waved a hand and his armor disappeared, exposing the body underneath. Karinya wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, taking refuge in the contact of his skin on hers. Loki wasted no time littering kisses over her skin starting from her neck and moving down to her chest. His fingers slid over her apex before dipping into her cleft, garnering an immediate response. At this moment, his pleasure took second place to hers. He intended to make her feel better any way he could. Karinya closed her eyes as she focused only on the feeling of Loki teasing her open, her cleft aching for more. 

"Loki." 

"Shhh," Loki shushed her quietly before moving up to hover just over her body. "Don't say anything, darling." 

Sinking down into her arms, he kissed her before he allowed his cock to slip slowly inside her. They gasped in unison and Loki gripped the pillows as he began to move. He couldn't help but look at the way Karinya's face contorted beautifully and her mouth opened, her breath coming out in short pants.  

The minutes passed with Loki watching Karinya build to the precipice of release. When she went silent, Loki kissed her and she gave in to her climax. The second she stopped shuddering and Loki pulled away, a sob left Karinya. She covered her face with her hands and cried softly. 

"Darling," Loki whispered. 

He rolled onto his back and brought Karinya with him, letting her cry into his chest. Karinya huddled against her husband and continued to cry until sleep finally found her.

 

* * *

 

 

The following morning brought on a meeting both Loki and Karinya dreaded attending. The council wanted to discuss the attack and the further action that needed to be taken against the captured marauders. Despite her mind screaming at her, Karinya dressed in a gown. She figured in the presence of the council members that she would look more presentable than in the riding clothes she was beginning to favor so much.   

 Karinya was the first to enter the room and the men of the council stood all at once. Loki followed behind, closing the door. They took their seats at the head of the table and the rest followed. 

"Good morning, Your Highness," an elder man greeted Karinya. He looked friendly with silver hair peppered in his beard. "My name is Oren. I am the second head of the council."

Karinya offered a nod. "Good morning." 

"Firstly, before we start, on behalf of myself and the rest of the council, we would like to give our condolences."

Karinya knew those words were coming before he opened his mouth. She fought hard to hide the annoyance on her face and before she knew it, she was opening her mouth.

"Councilman, as much as I appreciate your condolences, did you have the chance to meet my brother or speak to him at all?"

The men at the table traded confused looks as the councilman answered. "Uh...no, Your Highness. I did not."

"I have had plenty of strangers telling me how sorry they are about my brother and they also never met him. As nice of a gesture as it is, I've grown tired of it rather quickly. I would like if you would not add to my irritation by telling me how sorry you are no matter how genuine it may be." The room was completely silent as everyone stared at Karinya including Loki. "Now, to attend to the matters at hand."  

"Yes, Your Highness. Just after the service for your brother, the healer Hardol came to inform me about a discovery she made involving the wounds he sustained." 

Karinya scrunched her brow. "What did she find?" 

Oren folded his hands on the table. "Apparently your brother did not succumb to the arrows themselves but to the poison tips that were attached beforehand." 

Loki leaned forward. "This archer intended to poison the queen?" 

"Correct, My Lord. Hardol scanned Darien's body and found a foreign substance in his veins extending from the entry and exit wounds." 

"And this archer, he is among the captured, yes?"

 "Yes. He was wounded when the guards apprehended him. He seems to have more knowledge than the others about the plotting so, with your discretion, I believe he should be interrogated. He will be facing a death sentence once we obtain substantial information."  

 While the conversation went on, Karinya could only focus on the facts she just learned. It struck her that Darien could have survived had it not been for the poison arrows. The poison arrows that were meant for her. Blood rushed in her ears as all the sadness of the past couple days were replaced by anger. She felt herself suddenly lusting for vengeance, to have her would be assassin's head on a stake. Her composure stayed perfectly put. 

"Where is he being kept?" Karinya asked, interrupting the ongoing talk.

"In the dungeons, away from the others," answered Oren.

She sat straight up, placing her hands on the table. "I want to be there when he is interrogated." 

"Absolutely not, Karinya. Are you mad?" Loki spoke up quickly, turning in his chair to face Karinya.  

She looked ahead. "Possibly. This criminal killed a member of my family. I want to know everything about him and his crusade. And I want to be the one to kill him." 

Loki could see in Karinya's eyes that her emotions had shifted completely. She was stone faced and it was a little unsettling to see her like this.  

"I know you want to avenge your brother but I cannot let you into the dungeons with a prisoner. It is too much of a risk." 

"A risk I am willing to take. Would anyone else not want the same if they were in this position?" 

"That is not the point. You are upset and you are not thinking rationally about this. We are not doing this again. You have endangered yourself once already and I refuse to let that happen once more." 

Karinya opened her mouth to argue but stopped. When she did speak, all she said was, "Fine." 

Loki settled back into his chair. "Thank you." 

"I don't think I can handle this conversation going further in my state. Could I please leave?" 

Placing a hand over hers, Loki nodded. "Yes. I will meet you outside after." 

Karinya stood. "Councilman Oren, gentlemen. I do apologize for my behavior. I assure you nothing like this will happen again in the future." 

Oren gave a sympathetic smile. "It is quite alright, Your Highness."  

To Loki, Karinya said, "I will be outside." 

Loki kissed the back of her hand before letting her leave the room. Shutting the door quietly behind her, she took a deep breath and started towards the chambers. Perhaps she _was_ thinking irrationally. Maybe she _was_ putting herself at risk but at the moment, she didn't care.  

This was for Darien.  

* * *

 

 In her cloak, Karinya was inconspicuous. She watched the doors leading down to the prison, watching guards enter and exit. Timing her entry was key to not being caught. Once the opportunity struck, she slipped inside without a sound. The stairs leading down to the concrete cellar below were dark and the sounds of protesting voices echoed off the walls. Karinya noticed an adjacent hall to the cells and traveled in that direction, guessing that was where the dungeons could have been. 

This hall was quieter and she began to wonder if there was anyone down here. She came upon a door with a small slot to look through. When she peeked inside, she didn't notice the person who sat there. Moving on, she peeked into each small room looking over the bruised and beaten strangers held inside. None of them were the man who shot at her. Karinya wanted to give up, frustration brewing. It wasn't until she looked into one room at the end of the hall that she noticed one man who looked, for the most part, unscathed. A bandage was wrapped around his shoulder and his head hung as he sat in a chair, his arms and ankles strapped down. She recognized him. 

Opening the door, she stepped inside and closed the slot on the door. When the man picked his head up, he sighed. 

"Another visitor. Who might you be?" He spoke with a deep voice, a hint of arrogance in it. "My second in command could not have possibly given me away already." 

Karinya pulled the hood of her cloak back and let the man see her face. She watched as recognition registered on his face and a sneer creased his skin. 

"The Queen of Asgard, as I live and breathe. " 

"I would watch my tone if I were you, insect. You are lucky that you still draw breath."

 The man chuckled. "Did the torture artist send you here to pry information from me?" 

"I am here on my own volition, thank you. You hurt a lot of people, one of which was very important to me."

"Ah, I get it. You're here for revenge." He laughed and the sound made Karinya clench her fist beneath her cloak. "The man who protected you; Is he the reason you came down here with your ridiculous bravado? Who was he to you?" 

Karinya gave an icy stare that she wished would have made this man's heart stop. The more he spoke, the more Karinya wanted to spill his blood on the floor of the cell.  

"My brother." 

"Ah. And how did he like my arrows?" 

"They killed him. But of course, you already knew that. You knew the effect those arrow tips would have on not just me but anyone who was hit with them, right?"  

The man was silent, only offering his prideful smile. Karinya nodded her head, coming to a conclusion in her head about what it was she was going to do. Reaching into her cloak, she took out two daggers, one in each hand. When he laughed again, it set Karinya's blood ablaze.  

"This is rich."  

"Get your laughter out now," Karinya said, closing the distance between herself and the prisoner. "I don't think you will be doing very much of it in a second."

He opened his mouth to give a witty retort when Karinya forced the daggers down through the top of his hands making him howl in pain. Stepping behind his chair, Karinya muffled his noises with her sleeve.  

"This is not the time for games, you walking pile of filth," she warned through clenched teeth.   

"You _bitch_!" he screamed once Karinya moved her sleeve.  

_"Shut up!"_ she spat. "You deserve this. You and everyone who plotted with you deserve this and much, much worse. Hel will welcome you with open arms you murderous swine." Pulling one of the daggers from his hand, she traced the bloody tip across his neck. 

"Please...please, I will give you any information you want. Just...just let me live. Your brother was a mistake." 

"Your plan was the mistake; my brother was an unneeded casualty. One you can never take back. Your pleads for life are worthless to me." 

Circling him like a lioness would her prey, she stood in front of him gripping the handle of her dagger. The eyes that were smiling before now held a healthy dose of fear as the man realized he was about to meet his end. 

"You can't do this," he breathed. 

Karinya gave him a venomous stare as she raised her hand. "Watch me." 

In a second, the blade was piercing his neck, his blood oozing out warm and thick. Karinya watched the life drain from his eyes until nothing was left.   

* * *

 

Managing to sneak back to the main floor and into the chambers without a word or sound, Karinya stripped herself of her cloak and dress before sinking into a hot bath to wash herself of not only blood but the act she just committed. Knowing it would be only a matter of time before Loki and the guards found the man dead and pieced together that it was her, she changed into a comfortable tunic and sat by the fireplace, playing aimlessly with her hair. She couldn't help thinking of what her mother would say if she found out what her daughter had just done. Just the thought of her hysteria made a sad smirk appear on her face. 

The instant Loki barged into the room, Karinya's smirk was gone. The crazed look in his eyes could have killed. He slammed the heavy door shut as it was a flimsy piece of wood. His chest heaved and Karinya felt herself cowering slightly for the first time. 

"Did you think you had gotten away with that asinine stunt of yours?" Loki spoke low, his voice filled with anger but frighteningly controlled. 

"Not at all. In fact, I have been waiting for you to show up with this reaction," Karinya said calmly.  

"I see now that you have a habit of going against direct orders and putting your life at risk. Tell me now, do I need to lock you away until you understand the severity of what it is you are doing?" 

Karinya averted her eyes to the orange flame beside her. "No. Nothing like that will happen again." 

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Well...I'm waiting for an apology." 

"I beg your pardon? Please tell me you are joking." Karinya looked up at him as if he had gone mad.

"Does it look like I am remotely joking?"  

"I will not apologize for what I did and if you honestly expect me to, you will be waiting a long time." 

"Karinya..." 

"No. This one sided need you have to keep me from doing what I see fit will not work. I did what I had to; I did what I _needed_ to do." The small woman had since gotten to her feet and regained the strength that vanished when the God first entered the room.

"Watch your tone," Loki warned.  

"I realize what I did was wrong. I knew it before I set foot in his cell. However, I will not say I am sorry for taking his life to recompense for my brother. If you  and the councilmen want to punish me, so be it." Karinya turned and started walking towards the balcony doors. She didn't hear any footsteps behind her but felt Loki's large hand grip her arm and spin her around. "Let me go," she struggled. 

Loki held both of her arms tight and forced her to look at him. "Why can't you understand that I _need_ to keep you safe, Karinya?" 

"You put your life at risk that day and so did I. Either one of us could have met an end and yet, there we were fighting for one another and our kingdom. How do you think I would have felt if it had been you instead of Darien who got in the way?"  

Speechless, Loki looked away. He hadn't stopped to consider that thought.  

"I...," he began. 

"Darien is dead because of me. If I had listened to you in the first place, he would still be alive and he would be home. Is that what you want to hear as well? That this is my fault? I should be dead instead of him." 

Loki took Karinya's face in his hands and gave her a fierce look. "Don't you dare say those words. I wish anyone other than Darien had been around you at the time, even me. I wish the attack never happened but it did and miraculously, you are still here. Please do not ever think you deserved the fate that was intended for you because you didn't." 

Karinya sighed in defeat. After a few moments, she said, "You are important to me, too. If you can put your life on the line for me, why can't I do the same for you?"

"That is a good question. One I never thought about. Forgive me, please?"

"I forgive you. You idiot." 

Loki chuckled and for the first time in what felt like days, Karinya joined him. 

"I may have overreacted but I had reason to. But you did kill a prisoner and that is not easily forgiven no matter their criminal status. He was crucial to us and now we have nothing." 

"I know. That I will apologize for. Although, in the few words we shared, he did mention a second in command. I could always find out who that person is." 

"Absolutely not. You've done enough for now, my little queen. Your bravery knows no bounds does it?" 

"Apparently not," Karinya said, burying her face in his chest.


	11. Adaptation

 Within a week, Loki found out where the marauders clan were hidden; a small cavern on the outskirts of Asgard that was about a days trip away. In between rallying his men to make the journey, he talked Oren into giving Karinya a light punishment. The councilman was more understanding than Loki thought he would be, choosing to have a guard chaperone her in Loki's absence. When he told her the news, she began to bicker but soon resigned with a sigh of frustration. If anything, she reacted better than he expected.   

The morning of their departure, Karinya followed Loki and his men out of the palace. Some stable hands stood nearby with horses.  While the others saddled up, Loki took a minute to say goodbye to Karinya. 

"This should not last longer than a day, maybe two. I will be back before you know it." 

"I should hope so. The quicker you come back, the quicker I can be free of my chaperone," Karinya said, rolling her eyes and screwing up her face as if that word left a bad smell in the air. 

Loki smiled. "It could be worse. Oren let you off easy. You should be grateful." 

"I guess." Karinya eyed the large golden helmet tucked under Loki's arm and absently ran her fingers over one of the curved horns. "Please come back to me in one piece."  

She surprised herself with her words. They were sincere but the _'back to me'_ was completely unplanned. She hoped that it went over Loki's head.

"My queen worries for me. What a comfort to know and carry with me on the journey." 

"It's my worrying that will keep you alive." 

Chuckling, Loki tilted Karinya's head up by her chin and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I will return, darling. Don't fret. And please, whatever you do, try to keep yourself from harming your guard." 

Karinya scoffed and looked over her shoulder at the statuesque man standing at attention a few feet away. 

"You have my word." 

"Good." Loki situated his helmet on top of his head. It gave him a height that was very intimidating to someone of Karinya's size. She stared up at him in wonder. "I will see you in a day?" 

"Let's count on it." 

Loki grazed his thumb over the circlet adorning his wife's head before mounting his steed. Karinya pet the animal's head softly before whispering, "Keep him safe." 

She watched the dozens of horses gallop off into the distance, two golden horns shining in the sunlight. Twisting her ring around her finger, she took a breath before walking back to the palace, her guard in tow. 

* * *

 

 

Two days later, Loki hadn't come back home. Karinya knew there was a possibility of the trip being extended but to three days? Worry was setting in despite Karinya trying her hardest to shove it away. He knew what he was doing so there was no need to worry. Unfortunately, that didn't stop her from losing sleep. Her appetite all but perished as she only was able to drink tea or wine. Day four drove Karinya to the library for distraction. The hundreds of books, like everything else, did little to calm her thoughts.

By the time night dropped and Karinya was settling into bed, there was a knock on the door. Sighing, she sat up.

"Yes?" 

The heavy door opened and Jovie stepped inside. "Your Highness, the king has returned." 

Those four words had Karinya out of bed and pulling her day clothes on in a haste. Any other time, she would have laughed at herself for rushing to see someone. She did care deeply for the mysterious man she married not so long ago. To anyone else, it would have seemed fast paced. To Karinya, it felt...right.

"Where is he?" 

"With the healers." 

Her heart dropped as the first thought that entered her mind was that he was possibly severely hurt. She darted past Jovie to the healing room. Upon seeing that familiar face that made her skin tingle, Karinya breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Loki." 

He was sitting in a chair with a healer at his side and Elise just feet away. Karinya was running before she could stop herself and Loki stood in time to catch her as she crashed against his body, a slight grunt leaving his chest.  

"Hello, darling. I thought you were in bed."  

"I was until I heard you finally returned," said Karinya. She pulled back to look at him. His eyes were dark as if he hadn't slept and there was a spot of dry blood on his chin. He winced. "What is it?" 

"My shoulder. One of those damned animals tackled me and it dislocated. I can fix it." 

"No, let me help. I've reset numerous shoulders in my time." With Elise standing nearby, Karinya asked her to fetch a wet cloth. "I'm glad you returned in one piece." 

"As I said I would. Did you miss me?" Loki grinned despite the pain radiating from his arm. 

"Not one bit," Karinya teased. 

"So humorous." Loki wrapped his free hand around Karinya's waist and pulled her close. "I know I missed you. I hope I didn't cause you worry?" 

"Some," Karinya admitted, placing her hands on his shoulder. "On the count of three." 

"Darling, you don't have to count. Just-." 

"Three." 

Loki stopped mid sentence as his shoulder audibly slipped back into place. Inhaling sharply, Loki rotated his arm back and forth. 

"What happened to the first two numbers?" 

"I said them...in my head. I gave you a warning." Karinya smiled.    

Loki shook his head but couldn't help his smile. "When I get you back to our chambers," he began, his voice low. 

"You will not be participating in any sort of strenuous activity tonight, my king. You left three days ago and something tells me you have not slept a wink. A bath is in order, followed by a meal and then, of course, sleep. Is that clear?" 

"I shall obey the orders of my queen. Until next time that is." Loki gave her a mischievous look. "Would it be too much to ask that my wife share a meal with me tonight to welcome me back home?" 

Karinya leaned forward and planted a kiss on Loki's cheek. "I would love to join you." 

Moving his head, Loki placed his lips over hers. For the first time in three days, they both felt at ease. 

* * *

 

 

 Days passed into weeks which passed into a month and then another. Karinya had adapted to Asgard and her role as queen nicely. She participated in the court sessions that took place almost daily, offering input regardless of it was needed or not much to Loki's amusement.  

The two shared time alone each morning and each night having meaningful conversations and laughing at one another's wit. They also spent time in the most intimate and compromising positions within the chambers with Loki almost always managing to seduce Karinya with his gifted silver tongue. 

Loki was feeling better than he had in a long time. His nightmares, however, still had a place in the recesses of his mind. Whenever he startled awake after painful visions haunted him, he would slip out of bed to the balcony where Frigga waited patiently with open ears and arms. He was always relieved when he came back to bed and huddled close to Karinya who never stirred in his absence. When he felt like he was sinking beneath waves of water with nothing to grab onto, Karinya was the rock he found; strong and stable even under the most brutal conditions. Frigga suggested time and time again that Loki tell his wife about Odessa but he refused, claiming he wanted to wait until a better time. In reality, he was afraid of what she would think of him. He kept secrets he didn't care to keep but he had to. And just knowing that Karinya suspected nothing made the weight of those secrets heavier.  

 He welcomed distraction when he could, taking Karinya for horseback rides to parts unknown. They always returned by dinner still exchanging stories while their table mates looked on with smiles. Karinya was beginning to notice changes in not only herself but what she ate as well. The food was always exquisitely prepared and the taste was mouthwatering but she found herself averting one thing she could never put her finger on. She only knew her stomach roiled at the smell and it always cut her dining short. Not even the wine was appealing to her anymore.

It wasn't until one night when Karinya had barely sat down that she had gotten sick. She and Loki chalked it up to a minor cold or fever, something that would pass. Instead of joining the others, they ate in the chambers. When the same feeling arose again, Karinya hardly made it to the bathroom before she was reching up her meal. It took a day of concern filled fetching before Loki took her to see Hardol. 

"Perhaps it could be an allergic reaction to something she's been eating. Let us test her to see what's wrong," Hardol said. 

The woman led Karinya to a large square table and ordered her to lie down. Loki stood by and the two watched as an array of pixel like dots floated into the air and formed a body identical to Karinya's.  Hardol touched and moved the dots with skilled hands. She worked at a quick pace, not saying a word. 

"I will go to the kitchen staff tonight and advise them to leave the hardboiled eggs out of your meals from now until you recover," Loki said. 

Karinya nodded. "That would be best. I was fine before. I don't see how this could happen so suddenly." 

"I can," Hardol said. "Your aversion isn't due to an allergy." 

A picture expanded before the couple's eyes and showed a small wave like movement. 

"What are you showing us?" Loki asked. 

"A fetus." Two pairs of eyes shot in Hardol's direction. "Congratulations, Your Highness. You're pregnant." 

While Loki sputtered, Karinya looked back up at the moving picture above with wide eyes. Of all the emotions she felt then, happiness was not one of them.


	12. Positive

Karinya and Loki were completely silent when they left Hardol. It didn't seem real; Karinya hoped it was a dream or that Hardol was wrong. Running her fingers over her stomach, she felt terrible for wishing this hadn't happened to her. She hadn't bothered to ask how Loki was taking the news but she judged by his silence that he was probably still trying to process it.  

Before she could bite her tongue, she blurted out, "I'm getting rid of it." 

Loki gave her a confused look. "What?" 

Karinya swallowed what little courage she had then and repeated herself. "I said I'm getting rid of it. The child, I'm getting rid of it." 

Loki stopped short. He could hardly believe the words Karinya just said. At one point in time, he would never have cared what a woman chose to do when impregnated. Recent events changed his view strongly and now he could hardly stand the thought of someone killing a child let alone a newly forming fetus.  

"What ever do you mean you're getting rid of it?" 

"I mean I _can't_ carry a child. Not right now. You won't agree with me..." 

"I _don't_ agree with you. How could you say those words? You cannot suddenly make a decision without consulting me and think I would be okay with it, Karinya!" 

Karinya realised she should have kept quiet way before she spoke but the words left against her will. Now, she was staring at an angry God with hurt in his eyes.  

"There is a reason I cannot carry this child, Loki. I can explain it if you're willing to listen," she said calmly.  

Loki clenched his jaw as he gave a cutting look at Karinya and turned on his heels walking back down the hall in the opposite direction. Karinya felt her eyes sting but willed any possible tears away. Straightening her posture, she continued on towards the chambers. 

* * *

 

Dusk came and Karinya had stayed absent from dinner, ignoring the calls from Jovie and Elise outside the room. She found herself wishing Coralyn was there to talk to her. She understood more than anyone why Karinya wanted to make this decision. It was painful but she couldn't see herself doing anything else.  

Standing on the balcony, she toyed with her hair and stared absently. When she heard the heavy door inside close, her heart beat picked up in speed. Moments later, Loki's voice greeted her from the door.

"Karinya?" Peeking over her shoulder, she saw him standing in the doorway, his arms behind his back. "I wanted to check on you. You never came to dinner." 

"I know. I wanted to give you your space." 

"You can't avoid eating in your condition." 

"Speaking of my condition..." Karinya motioned for Loki to join her, keeping her back to him. She felt the slightest jolt of relief when he approached her side. "Regardless of whether you want to hear it or not, I am going to tell you my reasoning for the decision I made and I beg you to listen." 

Loki sighed and turned to rest his back against the concrete wall of the balcony. "Okay. I'm listening." 

Karinya kept her eyes cast downward. Her confidence had taken a dive during the day and she couldn't bring herself to look Loki in the eyes when she confessed. Drawing in a shaky breath, she began.

"I always told myself I would never have children; I never wanted any and I would never be a good enough mother to raise them. I like to think those thoughts have always been in my head but in reality, they were put there so I could avoid any pain in the future."

Stopping to swallow the lump in her throat, Karinya continued on.  

"You should know that the women of my lineage have a history of failed pregnancies. My great grandmother had three before my grandmother came along. My grandmother had two before my mother. And my mother had two before Darien. There has always been the possibility that I would experience the same which is why I chose never to have my own children. I don't want to know what it feels like to lose something so fragile. That is why I see this occurrence as more of a curse than a blessing." 

Karinya dropped her head in shame  and waited for Loki's judgement that never came.   

"Thank you for telling me that, Karinya. I'm sorry I chose not to listen to you before. But _please_ , think of what you are choosing to do. This is a child made by the both of us therefore we _both_ should have a say in how we handle caring for it. I know you don't want to but please reconsider your decision." 

"How am I ever supposed to give you an heir when there is a chance I could lose it early on?" 

"I don't care about that now. Yes, I would like an heir to my throne but I never planned for that to happen so soon. Since we are, however, expecting we will think positive. I will keep Hardol on hand so she can check on you and the child if that is what you want. Don't worry." 

Loki moved a lock of Karinya's hair behind her ear and leaned forward to peek at her eyes. Karinya gave a meek nod. 

"Alright. But what if..." 

"No 'what if's', darling. We will think positive." 

"Okay. I'm sorry, I'm just scared." 

"I understand your fear. As long as I am here with you, you have _nothing_ to worry about. You're bringing a life into this world. That is cause for celebration I believe." 

Loki smiled as he saw Karinya's lips pull into a smirk. "The way I celebrate occasions is no longer allowed given my current condition." 

"We can always celebrate a different way," Loki said as he inched closer.  

"That is how we got here in the first place," Karinya laughed. "Although I cannot think of a better way to celebrate at the moment."  

* * *

 As promised, Loki had Karinya coming to Hardol for a checkup everyday. The fetus was doing well much to their comfort but Karinya could never fight the nagging thoughts worming their way through her head. Rather than voicing her thoughts to Loki, she kept them inside. Distraction came in the form of reading and walking around the palace or garden instead of Karinya's usual sparring or horseback rides. Sif and the Warriors Three made sure to attend to her wellness along with anyone else at her beckon call. It was both irritating but kind of them all and Karinya refused to complain.   

"He was my best friend," said Karinya.   
  
It was the middle of the night and neither she or Loki were close to sleep. Instead, they were wrapped in each other's arms and having conversations that eventually wandered to Darien. Loki just listened as Karinya shared details of her relationship with her brother.     
  
"We always said as children that we would run off and live in the woods  behind our village. He and I would be the best hunters in all of the realms and everyone would look up to us like the Gods."  
  
"I remember having similar visions when I was a child. Thor and I promised each other we would rule Asgard together," said Loki. He chuckled quietly. "How things change."  
  
Karinya noticed that Loki never really talked about Thor. She had heard very little about how volatile their relationship had become. Curiosity did make questions bubble up in her head but she chose to never ask them until now.  
  
"If it is okay for me to ask, what happened between the two of you?"  
  
Loki was silent for a minute and Karinya had worried maybe she overstepped. He had a right not to talk about something so personal. So when he did start talking, Karinya tuned into every word.  
  
"I have always been the black sheep in this palace. The adopted son of Odin has always had its advantages and disadvantages; one of the latter was that Thor, being the first born son, would be king. I knew in my heart he would be a terrible king because of his arrogance and his sheer idiocy. I felt that I should have been the one taking the throne."  
  
"Is that why those things on Midgard happened?"  
  
Loki stilled. "I see you've heard more than I thought you would."  
  
Karinya sat up, pulling the sheets up to her chest. "You don't have to tell me anything if it makes you uncomfortable. I was only curious."  
  
"You have a right to be," Loki said as he joined her, sitting upright against the headboard. "And I will tell you anything you want to know. I'm not proud of what I did on Midgard but at the time, I wanted only to hurt my brother and Odin. I was so blinded by rage and hatred and betrayal that I made such terrible decisions. Once I was imprisoned and Frigga died, that blindness became thicker than ice and I realized then that I would do _anything_ to take the throne.  
  
I hurt my brother terribly and when I confronted Odin for the final time, it was entirely too much for him to bear. Not even the Odinsleep could bring him back.  And since Thor decided to stay on Midgard instead of taking the throne, I did. When Thor came back and saw that I had become king and Odin was no longer alive, he practically leveled the palace. I was sure he would bring on Ragnaorok I'd never seen him so angry. Shortly after, he left again and he has not returned since."  
  
Karinya frowned. She could never imagine a life with one of her siblings so angry at her. Thor was the only person in Loki's life and he was no longer living in Asgard. Did Loki even think of inviting him to the wedding? Coralyn never mentioned him. Perhaps Loki never said anything. The thought made Karinya sad for both of the men.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She found herself wanting to say at least he still had a brother. It was quiet for a few moments before Loki spoke again.  
  
"I'd like to ask a question."  
  
"By all means," said Karinya.  
  
Loki leaned forward, bracing his hands on his knees. "Why did you want to wait until you had your crown for us to be together?"  
  
It was unexpected but Karinya went along with the change of subject. The answer was hard to say aloud but she managed.  
  
"I wanted to feel like your equal."  
  
"Karinya," Loki started, reaching for her hand.  
  
Karinya continued. "I was nothing but a commoner when I arrived here. I thought I would truly feel worthy of your attention-- of _you_ \-- once I was crowned. And I did."  
  
"A crown should not have to prove to you that you are worthy of me or my attentions. And as far as being my equal, you were that as soon as you arrived." 

"I wonder who you would have chosen to wed besides me."

"No one. I can't imagine anyone else here with me now." 

That was a half truth but Loki would never admit it. Bringing Karinya close, they laid back in the bed and continued talking until they dozed off. 

The following morning before the sun had fully breached the horizon, Karinya snuck out of bed and dressed in her riding clothes and cloak before walking from the palace to the Bifrost. Heimdall was standing in his usual place, back turned away from the entrance.  

"Good morning, Your Highness. You're up rather early." 

"Good morning, Heimdall. And I come wanting to ask you for a favor if that's okay." 

Heimdall looked over his shoulder. "Any favor you may have, I will try to supply." 

"I would like you to try and contact the king's brother, Thor. I want him to come to Asgard." 

"That is quite the favor. I'm afraid I may not be able to convince him given his last visit." 

"At least try, please. If I have to, I will go to Midgard myself and convince him to come here." 

"That would not be wise, Your Highness. I will do what I can for you. And I'm guessing you are keeping this secret from the king?" 

Karinya smiled. "Am I that obvious?" 

"A touch." Heimdall smirked before turning to his previous position. 

"Thank you." 

"My pleasure, Your Highness. I would return to the palace quickly. The king will awaken soon and I imagine his reaction to your absence will be rather sour." 

 "Is there any reaction to my absences that are not sour?" 

"I shall answer that another time." 

Karinya shook her head and smiled before turning towards the entrance. "Please notify me if you are able to contact Thor." 

"You have my word, Your Highness." 

* * *

 

Karinya kept her meeting with Heimdall a secret and Loki seemed to be none the wiser to whatever she had planned. It was only the following day that Karinya received notification in the form of a note delivered by Jovie. Loki had gone to attend a small meeting just as Jovie delivered breakfast to Karinya. 

"Under the tray, Your Highness," the young woman whispered before making her exit. 

Karinya slid her tray forward and recovered a small stationary folded underneath. Scrawled in neat handwriting was a note with no name. She could only guess it was from Heimdall.  

 

> _**He will arrive at sundown.**_
> 
>  

 Smiling, Karinya said a quiet ' _thank you'_ to the gatekeeper before disposing of the note in the fireplace. She knew she would have to deal with Loki's possible anger but it would be worth it. By sundown, Karinya arrived at the Bifrost just as it began to rotate and emit its bright light. Within seconds, a tall, stocky blond man appeared. Karinya had to admit the God of Thunder was rather handsome in a rugged way. He donned silver armory and a red cape and his hair fell just past his shoulders, half of it pulled back into a braid. She noted the infamous Miljonir gripped in his hand at his side.

"Heimdall," Thor said in a deep voice.  

"Thor," the gatekeeper replied. 

"Your request was urgent. I came as fast as I was allowed. What's wrong?" 

It was then Thor noticed Karinya standing by. "His request came from me. I am Karinya." 

She stepped forward extending her hand to Thor who met her with a questioning look. He shook her hand. 

"Queen Karinya Magnusdotter, formerly of Vanaheim," Heimdall said in way of an introduction.  

"Queen? Loki married?" 

"It was only recently. That is actually why I asked Heimdall to contact you and bring you here. I wanted to meet you." 

Thor's features softened as he looked at the woman he dwarfed by feet. "Look, Your Highness, I would like to stay and make your acquaintance but...I am no longer of Asgard and Loki..." 

"I'm aware of the events that unfolded between the both of you and I am sorry but I  wanted to meet the man that is now my brother in law and -- maybe, just _maybe_ \-- try to get you two to repair your relationship but if that is too difficult, by all means you can turn and leave now. Sorry to waste your time." Karinya spoke too quickly to stop herself and felt her emotions building higher than normal.    

Thor glanced at Heimdall before looking back at Karinya. "I'm sorry to upset you. Truly, I am. But..." 

The sound of hooves approaching made them turn to see Loki astride his horse stopping at the entrance. Even from the distance where Karinya stood, she could see the anger on Loki's alabaster face. Dismounting, he sauntered into the Bifrost eyeing both Karinya and Thor. 

"Hello, brother," Loki said, his tone bitter. 

"Loki," Thor said in turn.  

"What are you doing here?" 

Karinya stood between both men feeling uncomfortable as tension practically crackled in the air. Compared to his brother, Loki was just an inch or two shorter but still just as intimidating.

"I invited him," Karinya spoke up. 

Loki turned to her. "You what?" 

"I wanted him to come here because I wanted to get to know him. And I want the two of you to reconcile your differences." 

"Absolutely not. You should not have wasted his time by telling him to come. We have nothing to say to each other." Loki said the words to Karinya but his look was aimed at Thor. 

"Very well then," Thor said before turning on his heel. Karinya stopped him by grabbing his large forearm.  

"No. Loki, is it too much to ask that you try to make amends? Our child will already grow up not knowing their grandparents, I don't want them to grow up not knowing their uncle as well. Do this for me, please." 

Thor looked down at Karinya and then to Loki. "You are having a child?" 

"We just found out," said Karinya. "That is cause enough for reconciliation." 

Loki stayed quiet, choosing to stare daggers at Thor instead of complying to his wife's request. 

"I am willing to stay and get to know my sister in law and the new queen. I cannot promise reconciliation if he does not want it." 

"Then can you both at least promise civility? For a day?" 

They both looked to Loki who rolled his eyes before his features softened the slightest bit.  

"Only for you, I will be civil," he conceded.  

Karinya smiled. "Thank you!" 

It would be an interesting time watching the two brothers attempt to stifle their bad blood for the sake of Karinya but she was nonetheless happy Loki was willing to try for her sake and for the sake of their unborn child. 

 

 


	13. The Things Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucked to write but the best authors hurt their characters, right? 
> 
> I drew inspiration from the song 'All the Things Lost' by MS MR for both the chapter title and chapter itself. It kinda captured the sadness I wanted to convey.

  When the trio returned to the palace, they were met with surprised looks and murmurs from guards and staff who never expected to see the son of Odin again. He received warm welcomes from many, including his old friends. Sif and her comrades practically swept the towering man off his feet in excitement once they saw him; his prolonged absence brought stories that had to be retold with Karinya joining in. Loki sat by with a disgruntled look and watched the exchanges before him. His irritation was more than evident towards the secrecy of Karinya's plan but he did feel a warmth whenever she laughed and animatedly added her own tidbits to the ongoing conversations. 

Per the queen's request, a private meal was brought to a small dinning room just off of the kitchen. Thor and Loki had hardly said more than a sentence to one another since the formers arrival and it was beginning to bother Karinya. She was determined to make them address one another and the issues they bore. As the food was brought in, Karinya took the time to speak to her brother in law.   

"I do truly hope this visit was not an inconvenience for you. I realize how shorthand the request was." 

Thor gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "Not to worry, sister. S.H.I.E.L.D was quite apprehensive at the appearance of someone from Asgard needing my presence but I was able to convince them all was well despite initial protest." 

"I'm sorry, who is this S.H.I.E.L.D?" 

"Strategic Homeland Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate." Thor tried to hide his grin at the confused expression on Karinya's face at the mouthful of words. "It is an agency on Earth that caters to the wellbeing and safety of the Midgardian people. I have been employed by their leaders as well as my fiancé, Jane." 

"You're engaged?" Karinya enquired with a smile.  

Thor beamed. "I am. She is quite wonderful." 

"I wish I had known that fact. You must bring her along for a visit one day. I would love to meet my future sister in law." 

"You two would get on well. I see you both have an unmatchable excitement. It is very refreshing."

Karinya smiled and looked to Loki for his contribution but was met with a bored expression. "Is there _anything_ you would like to add?"

Loki shrugged but didn't offer a word. Rolling her eyes, Karinya resigned to the fact that her husband would continue to be bitter towards his older brother probably for the duration of his visit. Despite Loki's behavior, however, the meal was no less great. Afterwards, while Karinya went off to get a cup of tea, she finally heard an exchange between the two men.

"She is a lovely woman, brother. Quite good for you," Thor said.  

After a moment of silence, Loki replied. "Thank you. I find myself growing fonder of her with each passing day."

It grew quiet for a beat before Thor spoke again. "I had no idea about Odessa. I am sorry."

"Let us not speak of her now." Loki's tone was sullen then, not half as icy as it was before. "And thank you."

Karinya now had a new curiosity as to who this Odessa character was and her relationship to Loki that Thor somehow knew about. She had never heard of anyone else being in his life. Suppose she didn't know as much as she would have liked. That struck a nerve but she pushed the feeling aside as she gathered her tea for bed. 

* * *

 Karinya awoke with a start and her hand flew to her belly. She thought she felt movement before but the second time she was sure of it. A fluttering feeling passed through her stomach once and twice after a few seconds. Karinya felt a tug in her chest despite her mind telling her not to get attached. That didn't stop her from smiling and laying a comforting hand on her barely protruding belly. 

"I feel you stirring, little one. I only hope you continue to do so. Hold on for us, okay?"  

The answering flutter made tears well in her eyes. For the first time, Karinya finally felt a spark of hope for herself and her unborn child. When she looked over and saw Loki's side of the bed empty, her happiness slipped considerably. She knew he would have enjoyed the moment with her but now it felt incomplete without Loki or her family. Rather than getting out of bed and going to find him, Karinya laid back and massaged her fingertips over the small lump under her bedclothes thinking to herself how maybe she would be a good mother after all.

  Later in the afternoon, Thor was set to leave back to Midgard so Karinya arranged for a small luncheon. Loki reluctantly joined, replacing his previous mask of annoyance towards the mere presence of his brother. Karinya made an attempt at a proposition while Thor was out of earshot. 

"Is there any way you can shove your stubbornness aside and speak more than a sentence to him?" 

"More than a sentence? Maybe not." 

Karinya sucked in a breath before leaning close to his ear. "If you do manage a conversation with Thor, perhaps you will be rewarded." 

As expected, Loki perked up slightly and looked at Karinya with a raised brow. "A reward for my compliancy? Do go on, my queen." 

"It won't come easy. You must make up for the time you spent acting like an errant child in his short time here. If and when you do finally make some sort of amend, perhaps I will reward you with worship only fit for a king like yourself." 

"What will this worship entail?" 

"Those details are for my mind only, husband. Now, for your current task." 

Karinya pulled away just as Thor arrived and sat at the table. The servants quickly placed hot dishes in their respective spots before taking their leave. Karinya watched to make sure everything was in place.

"Are you going to sit, darling?" Loki asked.  

"Oh, no. I won't be joining you for this luncheon."

The confused glances on both of the men's faces was almost laughable. "Whatever do you mean? You arranged this."

"I _arranged_ it, yes. I never said I would _join_ you. I'm going to take my leave and you two have a pleasant meal," Karinya smiled brightly.

"You tricked me," Loki said in an accusatory tone.

"And I thought you liked tricks?"

Thor tried in vain to hide his smirk at the exchange between his brother and sister in law.  

"You and I need to have a discussion about any future propositions you may try to negotiate with me." 

"I am more than willing to do so. Until then, I will leave you both alone." Karinya acknowledged Thor and Loki with a smile before making her exit.  

  Two hours later, Karinya had long since made herself comfortable in the palace library with a book and an apple when Loki found her. Glancing up, she gave him a smile. 

"I still can't believe you tricked me," said Loki. "Thor just left. He gave his well wishes."  

Karinya nodded. "How was your lunch?" 

"As much as I want not to admit it, it was _somewhat_ enjoyable." 

"And you both talked?" 

"We did. Surprisingly, some things were resolved. And might I add, my brother is quite taken with you. He says he's glad I have someone as challenging as you as my counterpart."

Karinya smiled arrogantly. "I believe what you are supposed to say next is ' _thank you_ '." 

 Loki shook his head and knelt down where Karinya sat. "Thank you, oh wise, noble queen. I grovel at your feet!"  

Laughing at his over dramatic tone, Karinya rolled her eyes. "You're more than welcome. And thank you for going along with my request. I realize it was not what you wanted but I felt it had to be done." 

"As right as you are, I am glad you made the decision. It felt...nice to see Thor again and speak after so much time apart. I know Frigga would have been happy with such progress." 

"I'm glad." Karinya combed her fingers through Loki's hair and looked into his eyes. "She and I are both proud of you." 

Loki grinned and turned to kiss her wrist. "Now that I have fulfilled your wish, I do believe that you are supposed to reciprocate with worship ' _only fit for a king_ ' as you put it." 

"Where are my manners? Allow me to take you back to our chambers so I can reward you, my king." 

* * *

 

  As time passed, Karinya was growing closer to the life blooming inside her. The child's movements were coming more frequently and they always made a wave of warmth pass through her body. But even with the feeling of joy that came with those moments, she could never muster the words to tell Loki. For some reason, she only wanted this experience for herself. Maybe it was because she knew that even then, it could end for her and if it did, would she want to consider the thought of carrying another child in the future? Would Loki want to subject himself to that unknowable torture again?  

 Karinya found her sleep schedule becoming more unregulated than she liked. If she was lucky, she would be granted at least a few hours of sleep at the start of the night and every couple hours after that. It wasn't until one afternoon that she began experiencing minor stomach aches. The discomfort made her less hungry for her meals, leaving only half of them eaten if she could tolerate the pain. She told Loki and the others that it was nothing but the child not wanting much to eat but she didn't believe herself like they did. 

 And then one day while Loki was off attending to his duties leaving Karinya to wander in the garden, the pain had escalated a little bit more past normal discomfort. She could hardly stand to keep up her exercises and so she returned to the chambers to take a bath. She figured it would maybe soothe her stomach and make for a good nap to catch up on the sleep she lost. The hot water soothed her muscles and she closed her eyes as she leaned back against the cold wall of the tub.

 After a while, she had unintentionally drifted off in the comfort of the water. Her body was slipping further into sleep until she was jolted awake by a sharp pain. Placing her hand on her belly, she took a breath. The pain seemed to simmer before increasing again; Karinya could truly tell then that something was off. Standing, she reached for her towel when she noticed the water below turning an angry shade of crimson. 

"Oh no," Karinya said, her voice small. 

Wrapping the towel around her middle, she carefully stepped out of the tub before she scurried out of the bathroom to the main door. Right before she reached for the handle, she clutched her stomach as she doubled over in pain. She mustered enough strength to yell for Jovie wherever she might have been. Karinya fell to her knees, the pain feeling like a blade to her sternum. Moments later, Jovie rushed through the door.  

"Your Highness, are you okay?" 

"Get Hardol. Quickly," Karinya said through clenched teeth.

Jovie nodded before sprinting out of the room. Karinya laid on the floor and held her stomach, her fingers digging into her skin. She whispered, "Please don't do this. Please." 

 It felt like hours had gone by before Hardol entered the room with healers by her side. 

"Worry not, Your Highness. We will get you to the healing room right away," Hardol said.  

That was the last thing Karinya remembered before she succumbed to the awful pain radiating through her. 

* * *

 

 The second Loki saw the young handmaiden run into the middle of his meeting unannounced, he knew immediately that something was wrong. He was already on his feet before she could say the words, "The queen has been sent to the healing room". 

By the time he arrived, Karinya was lying on a healing bed. The grave look on Hardol's face told him what he didn't want to know.  

"I am so very sorry, my Lord. We did what we could for her but...it just couldn't be stopped." 

Loki raked a hand through his hair angrily, wanting to say something, to yell, but unable to find the words. Instead, he asked, "How is she?" 

"Upset. One of the light elves cast a spell over her. She can no longer feel the physical pain but emotionally, she is overwhelmed. I recommend a night's rest here before she returns to the chambers." Loki nodded at the words but they sounded garbled in his ears. "She needs your consolation now. I will leave you both alone." 

Hardol made her exit quietly while Loki slowly approached Karinya's bed. He felt himself stop breathing as he reached her side and saw the forlorn look in her eyes.  

"Darling," he whispered.  

As if she didn't know he was there, Karinya startled at his voice. Looking up at him, her look of sadness changed to that of anger.  

"Leave," she said, her voice low. 

Loki knew why she was angry and he felt terrible but he couldn't possibly bring himself to leave her alone. He sat on the bed next to her. 

"Karinya," he started.  

"No!" Giant tears began to fall from her eyes. "Get out! I do not want to see you!" 

"I'm sorry. I know you are in pain..." 

"Get. _Out!_ " Karinya shoved at Loki but to no avail which only made her more angry. "I told you I did not want this! I told you!" 

Loki said nothing. He let her hit him and push him until she finally grabbed him and pulled him close as she cried into his chest. He hugged her and rocked her as he whispered soothing words into her ear, his own tears running hot down his cheeks.  

* * *

 

  The following day, Loki helped Karinya into their bed. His heart ached seeing how she had grown nearly catatonic overnight. Her beautiful toffee brown eyes were glazed over and swollen as they stared absently. She barely ate, only taking tea delivered from Jovie. Every morning when she awoke, she traveled to the balcony and spent her day there, looking blankly over Asgard with tears falling scarcely down her cheeks. Though Loki wanted to keep her inside, he knew it would have been a task. Instead, he conjured a comfortable chair for her to sit in and chose not to bother her.

 By nightfall, Karinya would be soundly asleep and Loki would carefully carry her back into the room and lay her in bed. He never hugged her close like he would have before but chose to give her any space she might want. The hardest part was not hearing her voice. The voice he favored so much had been muted by pain and it was unbearable.  

One morning after Loki had woken up to see Karinya had already taken her place outside, he sat and watched by the fireplace. A knock on the door didn't break his stare but he announced, "Enter." 

Jovie entered as she did each morning with a hot cup of tea in her hands. "Good morning, my Lord." 

Loki responded with a partial nod as the young woman walked past him and stopped next to Karinya. He noticed how the handmaiden smiled and knelt next to her queen's chair offering the cup. Karinya took it with limp hands, remaining silent as she always did. Standing, Jovie returned to the room. Her smile had gone completely from her face and as she approached Loki, she paused.  

"Will she be okay?" 

He saw the worry etched on the young woman's face and stood, his height exceeding hers by feet. She was almost as small as Karinya.  

"What is your name, girl?" 

"Jovie, my Lord." 

"Jovie, how long have you been serving the queen?" 

"Since the day of her arrival here in Asgard." 

"And you care about her, yes?" 

Jovie looked afraid to answer the question but did so with confidence. "I do, my Lord. I've come to admire her greatly."  

"She saved you during the marauders attack." Loki remembered how Karinya stopped at Darien's funeral to speak to Jovie and her mother. 

"Yes," said Jovie. "A debt I can never repay her. But I will continue to help her in any way I can."

Loki admired the girl's loyalty. He never stopped to get to know any staff members that were not of major use to him. At least not in a long time. 

"I appreciate your service to her. Thank you, Jovie," he said sincerely.  

Jovie flushed a light pink as she bowed her head. "You're welcome, my Lord. If you need anything else from me, I will oblige." 

"For right now, your only task is to bring the queen's tea. Until called upon, you can rest." 

Jovie's eyes widened is surprise. "Thank you." 

Loki said nothing further as he regarded Jovie with a nod and returned his attention back to the balcony while the young handmaiden took her leave. Settling down, he resumed his previous position watching Karinya's back as she sat stock still outside. 

With each passing day, Loki attempted to coax Karinya from her state of depression but to no avail. His mind was wearing short with options and his lacking sleep didn't help matters. All of his duties were put off until further notice leaving him only one job of caring for Karinya. However, he was constantly thinking of things that would at least bring her to speak or eat but it seemed to be futile. Loki was beginning to feel like he'd exhausted all options until something struck him. Leaving Elise to watch over Karinya, Loki saddled up his horse and took a trip to the Bifrost. 

* * *

 

 "Thank you for coming on such short notice. I could only think of one person who could possibly help at this point." 

Loki guided Coralyn back to the palace as he retold the story that lead to Karinya's current disenchantment. She listened close, her eyes growing sadder with each new piece of information.  

"It is good that you sent for me, Loki. She will open up to me I'm sure. I am just so sorry. Perhaps we should have warned you before any of this happened. I knew how she felt but I didn't address it." 

"My opinion of her would not have changed even if I knew sooner, Coralyn. This changes nothing. I only beg that you bring her back from whatever dark place she has gone to." 

"I will do all that I can, Loki. Trust me." 

**《》《》《》**

Coralyn was first to enter the room with Loki following a few feet behind wanting to give her the space she needed with her daughter. As Coralyn stepped outside, she knelt down next to Karinya's chair. 

"Hello, dear," she spoke quietly.  

Karinya slowly turned her head at the voice she was familiar with. Coralyn watched as the glazed look in her daughter's eyes cleared up enough to register her face. 

"Mother," Karinya whispered. Her voice, having not been used in days, was almost inaudible even with her mother inches away. 

"Karinya." 

And before they both knew it, Karinya had resolved to tears in an instant. Right then it was as if she had turned into a small child as she reached for her mother and tucked her face into her shoulder. Loki watched from afar, his heart clenched in his chest as he watched Karinya show life for the first time in days.   

 Coralyn managed to get Karinya up and walking to the garden. In an oversized robe, Karinya looked smaller than normal as she trudged slowly next to her mother who took her time running her fingers through the flowers. 

"I do so love this garden," Coralyn said with a sigh. 

Karinya was quiet for a while before she finally spoke. "Loki brought you here." 

"He did. He's awfully worried about you as he should be and thought I could talk to you." 

"It looks like he was right." 

"Dear, I know how you feel. I know that pain so well." 

Karinya sat down on the same bench she, Anya and Coralyn sat on the day of the attack on the palace. Sitting there now in her current state, she felt a sense of foreboding.  

"How did you get through this, mother?"   

Coralyn was silent for a beat, her focus on a small colony of baby's breath. Taking a seat next to Karinya, Coralyn finally answered.  

"The first time was so unbelievably painful. I was nearly inconsolable in my grief; your father, he did all he could for me. Eventually, I healed and just two years after, I lost my second child and I wanted so badly to take my own life. But my mother, your grandmother, told me something that was oddly comforting." 

"What?"  

"She said that both of those loses were my body's way of telling me I was not ready to be a mother just yet. And to this day, I do believe she was right. When Darien came along, I _felt_ like he was meant to be here. And then he was." Coralyn tucked a lock of Karinya's hair behind her ear. "I know you are heartbroken now but trust me, you will feel what I did one day and you will _know_ that it is meant to happen." 

"I'm not strong enough to go through this again until my body says I am ready." 

"And that is okay, dear. I'm sure as much as Loki would like to have a child, he would understand if you did not. He regrets his decision regarding the child now that he sees what it has done to you. All he wants now is to care for you and lessen your pain. Give him that chance." 

Karinya lifted her head upward as fresh tears brimmed. She did feel a bit of resentment towards Loki but to blame him for the loss of their child was wrong. He wanted what was best and she knew that. She also knew that the pain would eventually subside and she would feel like herself again.  

"Will you stay? Only for a day or two?" 

"Of course, dear. I'll stay as long as you want," Coralyn said as she wrapped an arm around Karinya and hugged her close, kissing her temple. "My sweet Karinya."

 

 

 

 


	14. Acceptance

  Karinya took to sleeping in the guest chambers with Coralyn leaving Loki to slumber on his own. It was already a challenge finding sleep without Karinya by his side. She at least kept his nightmares at bay but now, they were back with a vengeance. Loki found himself waking each night drenched in sweat and feeling helpless. His only anchor tethering him and keeping him safe had now left him drifting in a violent current. Not even Frigga could save him. The fog that was floating over him was entirely too thick to see through without a beacon and he almost felt as if he didn't want to look for one...until it unexpectedly showed up.

It was another night of painful visions and writhing under the sheets when Loki heard a familiar voice breaking through the noise.

 _"Loki... Loki, open your eyes."_ A hand brushed over his cheek like a feather as the voice got closer. _"Loki."_

Shooting up out of his nightmare, his chest heaved as he looked around for the voice that called to him. In the pitch black room, he couldn't make out any figures until he glanced outside the open doors onto the balcony and saw someone standing there, peacefully looking out over the vastness of Asgard.

"Are you going to keep me waiting?"

Loki furrowed his brow as he tossed the sheets aside and walked cautiously to the doors, conjuring a dagger in his hand. He could hardly make out who stood outside but he knew for sure it was a female who was not Karinya.

"Who are you?"

"You don't even recognize my voice? I'm hurt, Loki." There was a smile in her otherwise quiet voice.

Slowly, the woman turned and revealed her face. Loki's mouth fell agape as he took in the sight of his late night visitor, the dagger dropping from his hand and clanking onto the ground.  

"Odessa."

She smiled wide and two flawless dimples appeared in her cheeks just as Loki remembered. Her hair, an array of platinum curls and braids were the exact same as well. Her skin, a fair shade, glowed in the moonlight. Loki pressed his fingertips to his eyes as they squeezed shut.

"You're not real. _This_ is _not_ real. Why are you here?" 

"Ask yourself that question. You are the one that brought me here." 

Loki opened his eyes and his heart stuttered at the sight of Odessa again. He took a tentative step in her direction. 

"I don't understand. I have never casted anyone while unconscious. And even so, I would never..." he paused. 

"Cast me?" Odessa said with a half smile. "It's okay, Loki. I understand. There is a reason why I am here though and I think you know why." 

Loki sighed but kept his answer to himself. Odessa stepped closer and lifted a hand to touch Loki's face. Loki closed his eyes. 

"I miss you." It came out in a broken whisper. 

"You are holding on so tightly to me that you still have yet to give all of yourself to _her_ , especially at this time when she needs you most," said Odessa.  

"I have done all I can. Nothing seems to get through to her." 

"Loki, I know you're hurting. But if Karinya were me, you would do everything in your power to help me; Would you not?" 

Loki couldn't help feeling a stab of pain imagining being in this situation with Odessa. There was, however, a strong truth in her words. If it were Odessa going through this pain, Loki would have gone to the ends of all the realms to make her feel better. 

"I would." 

"If you weren't trying so hard to hold onto me, your efforts to console her would be stronger. She needs you, dear, and you're pulling away. I hate to say this but...Erik and I cannot come back. Do not let us keep you from giving yourself to Karinya." 

Loki felt a rueful half smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "You speak of her as if you know her." 

Odessa grinned. "You know, the Midgardians believe in something called 'divine intervention'. They believe that the deity they pray to intervenes at the right time. I like to think that concept applies not only to them but to us as well." 

Loki remembered how Odessa had an odd fascination with Earth and its inhabitants. She loved to study them, learn their ways as if she were a scientist observing a colony. He could never stand it but instead of waving it away, he listened.  

"What are you getting at?" 

"I know I was never a God, not even close. But I think I possessed enough power to lead you to Karinya." Loki's brow creased. He was skeptical but a part of him actually believed in Odessa's words. Stranger things had happened after all. "You needed her more than you will know, dear. She was meant for you."

To hear these words coming from his first wife, the woman he thought he would spend eternity with, was odd.

"And why, pray tell, is she the one for me?"

"You know why. She is a contrast to you in some ways and a match to you in others, more so than I ever was. Not to mention how terribly stubborn she is," Odessa said with a smile.

Loki shook his head but couldn't fight his grin. "That she is."  

Odessa took Loki's hands in her own and stood close, looking up into his eyes. "Erik and I will always be with you. But now it is time that you move along with life with your new queen. You know what you must do, my love. Do not lose her." 

Loki felt his heart twist. Never one to break a vow to someone he loved so deeply, he nodded. 

"Okay." Wrapping his fingers tightly around Odessa's hands, he pulled her to him and pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you so much. Thank you."  

"I love you as well. You need only think of me and my presence will be with you." 

Closing the distance between them, Odessa kissed Loki's lips lightly. It was then that his eyes opened and he was back in his bed. Sitting up, he looked around confused. The balcony was empty, the air undisturbed.  

"It was only a dream?" Loki asked himself. After a beat, he sighed. "It was only a dream." 

He would have fully believed his words if he didn't still feel the faint touch of foreign lips against his. Smirking, Loki gave a mental vow to Odessa to follow her words. He felt lighter than he ever had in...he'd forgotten how long. For the first time, he didn't feel guilty about his feelings for Karinya. He made peace with not having Odessa in his life but keeping her in his thoughts. Loki felt what he thought was impossible -- acceptance. 

 


	15. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the moment some of you have probably been waiting for.

 

  At the break of dawn, Loki was awake and feeling different. Nightmares no longer plagued his mind and he was able to get a decent night's rest. The fog had cleared and gave way to a light he had not known for far too long. Dressing, he went to breakfast where everyone was already seated and we'll into conversation.  
  
"Good morning, Loki," Coralyn greeted with her usual wide smile.  
  
"Good morning." Loki smiled in return. Looking to Karinya who seemed to regain a hint of her color, he leaned forward and kissed her temple."Good morning, darling."  
  
Karinya twitched her mouth in what she probably thought was a smile before quietly replying, "Good morning."  
  
Ordinarily, Loki would have been hurt by the tone in her small greeting. Now, he took it with a nod as he sat at the head of the table with her at his side. As the morning feast was served, Loki actually engaged with his table members much to their surprise. Even Sif, who definitely had her share of anger towards the God of Mischief, conversed along with her fellow warriors. Stealing glances at the only silent member of the group, Loki couldn't help but notice Karinya didn't eat but only poked at her food.  
  
"You should eat, darling. Just a little."  
  
Karinya shook her head no. "I'm not hungry."  
  
Loki looked at Coralyn who visibly sighed at her daughter. He felt bad knowing what he planned to do and that it would likely hurt her more than he cared for but he also felt that a part of her would understand.  
  
 After breakfast, Loki pulled Coralyn aside to speak in private. While Karinya took a cup of tea back to the chambers, the two took a slow walk down the halls.  
  
"Coralyn, I appreciate all that you have done in your time here. Not just now but the wedding, the ceremonies; you have been more than excellent," Loki began.  
  
Coralyn smiled. "Thank you, Loki. It was no trouble honestly. I did it all because I love my daughter."    
  
"And that leads us to my next statement," Loki said before pausing. "If it is okay with you, I think I can take care of Karinya from here."  
  
Coralyn didn't look hurt, only confused. "Do you want me to leave?" Loki stammered before he trailed off. "Loki, it is fine if you want me to leave; I won't be upset. You are her husband after all. I am curious though as to why.”

Loki thought of the best way to answer. “Before recently, I was not exactly in my right mind to help Karinya through this which is why I called upon you. Now, I feel as if I can finally bring the comfort she needs from me. I can be the husband I should have been when this all began. While she needs you to hold her up, she also needs me and I swear, I will _not_ let her fall again.”

Coralyn nodded along to every word Loki said. She admired the young man, appreciated how much he cared for her daughter all this time. Even though she did feel the slightest bit of sadness at being dismissed from Karinya's side, she did see Loki's reasoning for wanting to be the one to help her through the loss they shared together. Raising a hand and placing it gently on Loki's shoulder, she gave a warm motherly smile.

“Thank you for your honesty. I have faith that you will pull her from the darkness.”  

Loki took Coralyn's hand between his own and squeezed it firmly. “Thank _you._ ”

* * *

  News that her mother was leaving did not strike Karinya as hard Loki or Coralyn believed it would. Her sadness was evident but once it was explained why, Karinya gave an understanding nod and thanked her for coming to Asgard. Loki joined Coralyn on the walk to the Bifrost. Karinya, for the most part, stayed silent while the two engaged each other in conversation.  
  
"Now Loki, as a mother, I want to make sure you will get her to bathe and into proper sleep clothes. But before that, she must eat something. Even if you sit and spoon feed her like a child, make sure she gets her strength up, please."  
  
"I can assure you I will attend to every need and beckon call she has, Coralyn. Not to worry," Loki said while he gave a warm look at an unaware Karinya.    
  
"Oh, and make sure her hair gets a good washing. I did my best to comb out the tangles and pesky knots." Coralyn ran her hand through Karinya's thickened hair.  
  
Karinya moved her head away and rolled her eyes. "Please do continue  talking about me like I am invisible."  
  
"Karinya," Coralyn said in a scolding voice.    
  
Loki spoke up quickly. "Darling, we mean no harm by it. We're merely showing concern for you. Your mother only wants what is best for you. As do I."  
  
Coralyn nodded along. Karinya looked between them before giving an exasperated sigh and taking her mother's hand.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know you care, both of you. Excuse my comment."  

“I understand your irritation, dear. Just please don't take it out on myself or Loki. I love you and I have faith that you will be okay.”

Karinya noticed the tears welling in Coralyn's eyes and moved to hug her before she could see them fall.

“I love you too. And I appreciate your coming here for me.”

“Of course. What else is a mother good for?” Her voice wavered through a chuckle.

Goodbyes were always hard for Coralyn and Karinya knew that. She wouldn't make it harder by being difficult before her mother's departure. They parted and Coralyn stepped back into the pathway of the channel that would deliver her back to Vanaheim.  

“Until next time, Coralyn,” Loki said.

She smiled as she dried her eyes and cleared her throat.  

“Until next time.”

* * *

  
  
  
  Loki took the time draw a bath and set up what he needed before bringing Karinya to the bathroom. He helped her out of her robe and into the water and began washing her hair first. He did as Coralyn had said and sat and made sure his wife had eaten a decent meal before bringing her to get clean. They were quiet, listening only to the sound of water splashing within the porcelain walls as Loki made efficient work of cleaning the large mass of Karinya's hair. Her skin followed as he lathered a cloth with sweet smelling soap and started from her feet up. Karinya hugged her knees when Loki got to her back, resting her head on top of her forearms.  
  
Glancing at Loki, she noticed the look of fleeting concentration on his face. After a few months, she could tell what that look meant.  
  
"How can you still have that look in your eyes after all that's happened?"  
  
Loki paused. "What look?"  
  
"Desire. It is clear as day. I don't understand how so after what you've seen me go through."  
  
"Am I supposed to think you are less desirable now?" Karinya shrugged but gave no verbal answer. "Darling, your sadness can never change how I feel for you. You are still beautiful just as you are any other day."  
  
"You still think of me in such a way even when there is a possibility I..." she trailed off.  
  
Loki rinsed the suds from her back. "I do. This is not the first time I've experienced such a loss. It changes nothing."  
  
"What do you mean by this is not the first time you have experienced such a loss?"  
  
Karinya met Loki's eyes and saw something she couldn't discern. He looked as if he had lowered a wall and was letting her peer inside. Not even when he spoke of Thor or Frigga did he have such a look.  
  
"I think it is time I confess something I should have told you long ago."  
  
 Fresh from her bath and into clean clothes, Karinya sat in her chair that Loki had placed in front of the fire while he took a seat opposite her. Settling in, Loki began his story.  
  
"I am sure you may have heard talk around the palace about a woman named Odessa."  
  
Karinya remembered the mention of the name when Thor was visiting. Rather than admitting that tidbit, she said, "No."  
  
"Well, she was my wife before you. She...uh...passed away this previous year. Along with our son, Erik." Loki saw the pained look flash across Karinya's face. "It seems she had a long dormant issue in her brain that she kept secret from me; an enlarged vessel that ruptured due to the trauma her body endured from the birth."  
  
"And your boy?"  
  
Loki took a breath. "The cord wrapped around his neck while Odessa was pushing. They couldn't get to him in time to fix it and he had gone without oxygen for too long. Seeing the both of them leave before my eyes shattered me."  
  
"Why did you never tell me about this before?"  
  
"I wanted to but I could never bring myself to do it. I was haunted by her death for so long; even saying her name aloud brought me pain. But I have had a...let's call it an epiphany. I won't go into detail but I had a voice tell me how I was pulling away from you, how I wasn't helping you when I should have been. Karinya, I am so sorry."    
  
Karinya felt her eyes sting. "I pulled away too. If I had known any of that sooner, Loki, I would have..." she fought for the words but came up empty. "I am sorry."  
  
"Don't," Loki said. He placed his hands on either side of Karinya's face and pressed his forehead against hers. "Do not apologize. I felt guilty at the thought of letting her go and because of that, I could not help you the way I should have. That is different now. I promise I will not give up. I will do all that is in my power to get us through this. You will no longer have to be alone, understand?”

Karinya closed her eyes and two lonely tears rolled down her cheeks. “Yes. I understand.”

Loki leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “You are not alone, my queen. And you will never be alone again.”

Pulling Karinya onto his lap, he held her close and kissed her until she gave into sleep.

 


	16. Touch

  It took some time, over a few months to be exact, for things to roll back onto steady ground. Karinya was slowly but surely healing and regaining her personality as was Loki. He had to admit he had forgotten what being his old self was like. Routines fell back into place with the couple attending council meetings and other primary duties before seeking the alone time they enjoyed so much. Everything was the same again with the exception of one thing that they were becoming more aware of. Ever since the loss of their child, intimacy had taken an extended trip. Karinya was never quite ready to progress further than sharing kisses and Loki respected that boundary, as challenging as it was. 

 Karinya was becoming more involved in matters pertaining to the kingdom, specifically the security of not just the palace but Asgard as a whole. There had been news that pockets of unwelcome guests were hiding out around the borders close to the city. As Loki and Councilman Oren talked about proposed ideas over the virtual map floating above the large meeting table, Karinya was quiet as she thought of her own idea. 

"I thought we could build a wall to the west to block the potential intruders. They seem to favor the caves just past the lake," Oren pointed to the location on the map. 

Loki nodded along, his brow knit together in concentration. "I like it. However, the caves you mentioned pose a problem much like our unneeded visitors; I can't keep sending men to rid that land every week. As barbaric as this will sound, I would like to rid the west of those caverns if we can. Seeing as how they are close to the water, it can just be an expansion."

"That is quite a move, my Lord. Are you sure of it?"

Loki thought for a second as he glanced across the table to his wife who stared at the map, her mind obviously at work.

"What are your thoughts, my queen?"

Karinya put her hands on the table and braced her weight on them. "Where did you say we had the most people hidden around the borders?"

"Mostly to the west but some have been scattered to the east in small numbers, your Highness."

"I believe we could convert both of your plans into one."

"How do you mean?" Oren asked.

Karinya walked over to where the councilman stood. "Well, destroying the caves for one is not a terrible idea. This town down here, they thrive off of the water from the lake, correct?"

"That is correct, your Highness."

"If we dam the caves, that creates more water which will expand the lake as Loki pointed out. While that happens, we construct a wall at the western border that keeps the others at bay. It could work, right?"

The two men exchanged looks before looking at Karinya who shrugged as if to say, " _I'm waiting._ "

Oren smiled. "I do believe it could work, yes. If it falls within the budget of the kingdom, I see no reason as to how it would not work. Good show, your Highness." 

Karinya felt prideful as she smiled and looked to Loki who gave a nod of agreement. 

"I will draw up the plans and get back to you both for revision within a couple of days. Thank you for your time." 

"Of course, Oren. Thank you." 

The councilman gave a parting bow before leaving the room. It was quiet as Loki and Karinya regarded one another in the privacy of the meeting room. There was an unspoken crackle of energy between them. Loki slowly rounded the table until he was inches away from her, his arm snaking around her waist. Karinya melted into his hold and turned her head up for a kiss which Loki gave without hesitation.  

"How do you feel about lunch outside today? The weather is perfect." 

Karinya hummed quietly. "I would love that. Where would we go?" 

Loki smiled. "I have the perfect place in mind." 

* * *

 

  The couple disappeared on horseback into the wood behind the palace. Karinya enjoyed the feeling of riding again and Dignus surely missed her presence as well. It took a while for her to realize that Loki was bringing her to the lake they had first come to when Karinya landed in Asgard. She smiled as a wave passed through her, a feeling she couldn't describe but she knew she liked it. Stopping the horses by a nearby tree, they dismounted and Karinya walked to the shoreline of the river. The water in front of her gurgled quietly and sparkled under the afternoon sun painting a picture of serenity. As she turned to look behind her, she noticed a picnic set up on a long comfortable blanket. Loki was conjuring a bottle of wine to complete the setting, the green mist of his magic floating in a haze before it evaporated.

  "My queen," he said as he extended his hand toward Karinya. 

Placing her hand in his, she let him lead her onto the blanket before sitting. A platter of cheeses, crackers and fruits sat between the two. While Loki opened the bottle of wine, Karinya helped herself to a few grapes. 

"This is wonderful, Loki. Thank you." 

"There is no need to thank me, darling. I believe you had need for a getaway. We both did. I couldn't think of a better place than this." Loki filled a glass and passed it forward. "Enjoy, my queen."  

  Two hours passed, the wine was nearly gone and the platter had been thoroughly picked through leaving Loki and Karinya to huddle close and enjoy their company. Karinya felt wonderfully fuzzy as she laid her head on Loki's chest. Something was overwhelming her in a good way but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what it was. 

Pushing herself up on one arm, she looked down at her husband and felt such admiration towards him. Was it _admiration_? The more she looked at him, she slowly realized it wasn't admiration she felt. It was something much stronger, a feeling she never knew for anyone other than her relatives. It hit her then like a blow to the stomach knocking the wind from her completely making her gasp. 

"What is it, darling?" he asked as he noticed the look on her face change. 

Karinya opened her mouth but nothing came out. Instead, she kissed him sweetly, conveying the words she wanted so badly to speak but physically couldn't. Their kiss deepened and Karinya found herself mounting Loki's lap. She wanted to take him and be taken by him. She wanted to feel him in every way she could.  

"Touch me," she whispered. 

Loki looked into her beautiful eyes and saw the lust that had been absent for a while. He stirred beneath his breeches and clutched his wife close, his large hands roaming over her back where her tunic slowly disappeared in a green cloud. Karinya combed her fingers through Loki's hair as his lips kissed patterns over her exposed chest and stomach. None of it was rushed; they took their time, relearning every inch and curve of their bodies before they gave into desire and made love, slowly and sensually on the picnic blanket. 

Afterwards, while they lay sated and half asleep in one another's arms, Karinya let tears fall from her eyes as she settled on the realization that she was in love with Loki. She smiled as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been swamped with work and trying to get sleep so I stepped away from writing for a bit. I'll continue my Tom story soon. Thanks to anyone sticking around!


	17. Normalcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm slowly making my way back to these two as well as writing in general. I went on a bit of a hiatus due to my job and realized in that time that I wanted to put my Tom story on hold for the time being. Motivation hits me in waves and this is another one. 
> 
> Thanks to anyone still sticking around and sorry for the wait.

A month and a half passed by; Karinya had taken to hunting and exercising again and felt a sense of freedom in doing so. It was as if a weight was being lifted off her body, her mind and her heart. Loki would watch from afar mesmerized by her grace and agility while handling her bow. She definitely would be able to hold her own on a battlefield not that Loki would ever say the words out loud. Karinya also took to sparring in the training arena again with Sif and other willing participants. The soldiers were apprehensive at first, not wanting to harm the queen for fear of facing the anger of the king. After some convincing from Karinya (as well as a few good hits) they put their fear aside and managed to teach her a few things she didn't know.  

Taking a break, Karinya sat on the stone steps leading up to the palace and watched the others continue. 

"You put on quite a show, darling," Loki said from behind his wife before crouching down next to her. 

"Thank you," Karinya said with pride in her voice. "You should join in. I would like to see what other tricks the God of Mischief has up his sleeve." 

"I'm afraid I have to refute such an offer. I already have trouble accepting the fact that you've allowed my men to spar with you in the first place." 

"You shouldn't worry about it. Believe me, they are every bit concerned about giving me bruises and the wrath that would rain down upon them if you were to see." Karinya had an overdramatic tone to her voice before she laughed to herself.  

"Your humor knows no bounds," Loki said blandly. Inside, he was chuckling.

" _Please_ join us?" Karinya asked. 

Loki kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, darling. I only came outside long enough to see you. I have to get back to the throne room now." 

Karinya sighed like a disappointed child. "If you must, I'm afraid I can't force you to stay." 

"Perhaps," Loki said as his voice lowered, "I can teach you some tricks in our chambers later."   

Karinya chuckled as she turned to face Loki who was inches from her face. "Promise?" 

"Of course." 

They shared a lingering kiss before Loki stood and went back to attend to his duties. Karinya felt her body warm as her husband's words echoed in her ears and bit back a smile as she went back to the practice arena. 

* * *

 

  

  Walking back to the chambers, Karinya let her hair down while rubbing at the few sore spots on her arms. A hot bath was in order after such a long day and she wanted nothing more than to share it with Loki who was coming her way. He wore exhaustion, annoyance and one other unidentifiable expression on his face, clear evidence that it was a long day for him as well. He said nothing as he took her hand and they started towards the chambers.  

"Elise, could you run a bath for the king please?" Karinya asked the hand maiden trailing behind. 

"No bath, Elise. You're relieved for the night. I do not want anyone to disturb us for the rest of the night." 

"As you wish, my Lord." Elise scurried off in the opposite direction.  

"Is something wrong?" 

Loki kept his gaze ahead as he held a steady stride towards the chambers. "Nothing." 

That was all he offered and Karinya decided not to inspect further. Eventually reaching the door to their room, Loki pushed it open and allowed Karinya to proceed first before following behind. As he shut and locked the door, he watched his wife  finger through her hair and begin to loosen the ties of her gear. 

"I wouldn't do that just yet."  

Karinya stopped midtask and looked at Loki. Stepping forward, Loki appraised her, his emerald eyes scanning her body. "I thought all day about what you asked of me earlier. The more I considered it the more I began to like the idea of seeing just what you're capable of. Instead of being in the arena however, I wanted us to be in the privacy of our chambers." 

"We may break something if we spar in here won't we?" Karinya said with a chuckle. 

"I assure you we will not break a thing." His gaze darkening, Loki added, "Except maybe each other." 

They stared at one another silently, a predator watching prey. The smallest smile parted Loki's lips as he watched Karinya absorb his words. After a moment, her posture straightened and a challenging grin rose on her face. 

"Let us see who breaks first."  

"Remember to focus, little warrior. I don't fight fair." 

"And you think I do? How sweet," Karinya laughed. 

They circled one another in the middle of the room waiting to see who would strike first. Loki lunged at Karinya but his speed barely caught her off guard as she was just as quick, dodging his arms as he intended to grab her. Grabbing one arm, she made quick work of twisting it behind Loki's back. He spun around with his free hand out and palm flat in order the push Karinya back. They both made jab after jab blocking each one until Loki caught Karinya's wrist in a snug grip and pulled her close to his body. The smug look on his face made Karinya want to to smile. Instead, she kneed him in his torso freeing herself from his grip. 

"Weren't you the one who told _me_ to focus?" said Karinya.  

Loki chuckled. "I am completely focused, darling. Are you?" 

Karinya felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Loki had cast the illusion of a duplicate to keep her still as he made his way towards her. Thinking fast, Karinya kicked her legs out, getting a few feet off the ground before quickly shifting all of her weight towards the floor to flip Loki's double over her back with a grunt. He landed on the ground at Loki's feet much to his momentary surprise. Peeking up through her lashes Karinya smiled. 

"Is that focused enough for you?" 

Loki narrowed his eyes as his incapacitated illusion disappeared and a wooden bar took its place. Karinya swiped the bar before he could reach for it. With a weapon to use to advantage the smile on her face grew wider; she was thoroughly enjoying herself and she didn't care whether or not Loki beat her at their impromptu bout of sparring even though her competitive side had reared its head. With the bar gripped tightly in her hands Karinya made a move, swinging it at Loki in time for him to dodge it. He quickly swept one long leg under Karinya and tripped her before diving to the floor to pin her down. She kicked her legs out in time stop him and did a backflip into a low crouch giving her enough momentum to spring forward and tackle the god towering over her. They both hit the floor with a simultaneous grunt and before Loki knew it, Karinya had him pinned to the ground, the bar pressed firmly against his throat. Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room. 

"I believe I win, my king," Karinya whispered close to Loki's ear.  

"So it seems. Winners deserve prizes now don't they?" Loki grabbed Karinya's waist and pulled her down forcefully on the bulge that was straining beneath his breeches. "Tell me darling, do you seek a prize?" He gave a predatory smile.

Karinya moved her head until her lips were mere inches from his. His breath tickled her face, carrying the coolness of a winter breeze and the scent of snow. "Do _you_?" 

Loki brushed his lips against hers for a second before he ripped the bar from her hands and tossed it across the floor. Their mouths were connected with bruising force as Loki lifted his back from the floor and tore Karinya's hunting blouse in half exposing her breasts to his hands and mouth. The small buds that were hardened fell victim to the glorious assault of Loki's talented fingers as he tweaked and pulled them. Karinya brazenly groped at Loki's groin, his manhood pulsing and begging to be set free from its confines. Switching their positions with ease, Loki had Karinya on her back quicker than she could breathe and carelessly tore her breeches to tatters as he had with her blouse. Taking her her legs over his shoulders, he dove at her cleft, his tongue mimicking what he wanted his cock to do once it was rooted inside of her. Karinya moaned aloud, her back arching off of the floor while she combed her fingers through the long raven locks of Loki's hair and pulled. Loki let out a grunt as he moved up the length of Karinya's body, his lust darkened eyes drinking in her form like a man dying of thirst. In a green haze, his armor was gone and he was hovering over her naked body with his own.  

"This is what you want, my mewling little pet? Do you want this?" Loki took his cock in his fist and teased it against Karinya's cleft. "Tell me you want it stuffed inside your sweet cunt." 

Karinya pulled at Loki's hair again making him hiss as he drew closer. "Please fill me. I want you buried deep inside of me, Loki. _Please!_ "    

In an instant Loki was seated fully inside Karinya, stretching her channel with a delicious pain. He slid one hand up her body to her throat where it sat exposed while the other wound itself into her hair and pulled it just as hard as she did his. Thrusting into her with an unsteady rhythm Loki groaned as he watched the queen in all of her pleasure filled glory keening and arching off the cool marble floor chanting a chorus of ' _yes'_ with each movement. He could feel her building to the brink of release with each clench of her channel and that too was bringing him closer to his own.  

"Please, Loki," Karinya begged between ragged breaths. 

"Tell me what you want." Loki bit at the soft spots on Karinya's neck hindering her speech for a second. 

"Please, m-make me c..." she trailed off, her voice becoming lost amongst the shrill noises she was making. 

"I will, darling. I am." 

Removing his hand from her throat, he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist while his other hand fisted her hair further. As his moans grew into growls, he buried his face in her neck as he held onto her with a death grip, driving into her heat as if this were the last time. Karinya's cleft gripped Loki's length keeping him firmly rooted inside her as he brought her closer and closer until finally Karinya let out a cathartic scream that Loki felt deep in her stomach. He found himself falling off the cliff right after her, a guttural noise filling the air of their chambers as he felt his seed emptying into the sweet opening of his queen. 

Rolling onto his back next to Karinya they both fought to catch their collective breath.

"That's a side of you I have yet to see, my king. Such...savagery," said Karinya with a smile. 

Loki chuckled. "It has been a while since I've done that." 

"Now that I know what you're capable of, I might want to see a little more of it from now on." 

"Is that so?" Loki leaned over and kissed Karinya.  

Pushing up on one elbow, Loki examined the woman next to him. She was beautiful in her post orgasmic bliss and he only wanted to add to the glow radiating from her. His hand running down her thigh,he let it dip down to where he had just used her. She was still wet and raw and waiting, his essence slowly dripping from her. 

"I can't have you wasting that now can I? Allow me to add to it," he said with a smirk as he shifted back over on top of Karinya.  

"So soon?" Karinya asked with wide eyes. "We've only just finished!" 

Loki looked down to where his cock was still engorged and slick with release. "I'm sorry, darling. Do you need to rest some more?" 

Karinya eyed his length hungrily before smiling roguishly. "Not at all." 

"Good. This time I want you on your knees."


	18. Love

  Court sessions were going to be held for the duration of the morning and Loki was absolutely dreading it. The only thing making the thought of him sitting down for hours even slightly worth it was the fact that Karinya would be in attendance. They could hardly keep their hands to themselves lately as they had to make up for lost time. Karinya's surprise never ceased when Loki did some of the wicked things in bed that left her nearly paralyzed after. Out of all of her bedfellows, Loki was undoubtedly the most creative.  

Karinya was already in the courtroom speaking to Oren by the time Loki arrived. He noticed how hypnotic she looked in her royal gown colored a deep green that accenctuated her mocha skin and raven hair. The councilmen went to their respective seats and stood until Loki made his way to his chair at the head of the table next to Karinya and sat down, the rest of the room following suit. Soon they all fell into conversation about the progression of construction to keep unwanted persons out of the bordering caves of Asgard. For the most part, Karinya was silent, only offering tidbits to the conversations. When a councilman gave an offhand comment about Karinya's idea Loki was ready to rip his vocal chords from his throat but Karinya spoke up quickly, addressing him without the rudeness Loki thought he deserved but with a startling professionalism that left the councilman blushing a bright pink. He could barely contain a smirk as he looked to his side at Karinya. She would probably never admit it but she was warming up to being queen.   

   As the proceedings droned on, Loki's focus was splitting between listening to what Oren was saying and the subtle movements of Karinya's chest as she sat back in her chair listening intently. He wanted so badly to touch her, to snake his fingers under her gown but he knew he couldn't. However, an idea struck him moments later and he stifled a wicked smile as one of his hands settled nonchalantly on his leg beneath the table. Feeling the warmth of his magic emerging from his fingertips, he channeled it towards Karinya; more specifically, the apex at the top of her thighs. With his attention still directed at Oren's words Loki slowly moved his index finger against his leg. From the corner of his eye he noticed Karinya shift in her seat. His plan was working. Karinya thought she was hallucinating at first but she knew for sure what she was feeling. Of all the times Loki could have chosen to pleasure her he _had_ to do it in a room full of councilmen! She tried to focus on other things like her breathing or what Oren was saying but all things kept shifting back to the phantom figure moving in and out of her body at a leisurely pace. Her breathing escalating, Karinya bit her finger a bit too hard which seemed to cause Loki to move deeper and fill her more than she wanted at the moment. Loki sat stone faced but inside he was giddy with the knowledge that he was turning Karinya into a mess without even having to touch her. 

Karinya took a deep, shuddering breath and when she exhaled she almost let a moan slip past her lips. Not knowing how else to recover, she erupted in a fit of fake coughing.  

"Are you alright, Your Highness?" Oren asked, pausing his words to check on Karinya.  

Karinya reached for a glass of water across the table just as Loki curled his fingers. "Fine," she answered in a wobbly voice. "Please continue." 

While she sipped at the water she didn't need, her free hand went under the table and gripped Loki's hand in the middle of his ministrations. She dug her nails into his wrist, a silent warning for him to stop immediately. The corners of Loki's lips quirked into a little grin before going back to a straight line. His fingers stopped and Karinya no longer felt any sort of movement between her legs. Knowing Loki was nowhere near done with her, she mentally braced herself for what was to come.  

* * *

 

  With the conclusion of the meeting, the men bid their farewells to the king and queen before exiting the room one by one. Loki closed the door behind them and turned the lock with a twist of his fingers before turning to face Karinya who sat on the edge of the table with a look of both arousal and minor embarrassment. The king did enjoy making his wife flustered and could not fight the smile on his face. Slowly sauntering towards her with that predatory look in his eye, Loki cupped Karinya's cheek with one hand and leaned in for the most sensual kiss he had shared with anyone. He could feel her small body melt against his and her hands held onto his waist for support. Desperate to take Karinya anyway he could have her, he lifted her skirts and lowered her body onto the table. 

"Beg for me, darling."

"Please," Karinya whispered breathlessly. "I need you inside of me, my king." 

Loki pulled himself from his breeches and slowly guided himself into the warmth and  tightness of Karinya's soaking channel, murmuring under his breath about how wonderful she felt around him. Looking into her beautiful dark eyes, Loki felt his heart jump in a familiar way as butterflies ran rampant in his belly. He let the feeling overtake him as he buried himself deep inside Karinya and moved at a feverish pace that made his knees buckle. He thought it was obvious before but being here in this exact moment with his wife he knew for certain that he absolutely, without a single doubt, loved this woman with everything in him. What started out as a simple arrangement turned into one of the greatest decisions Loki ever made.  

**< <>> <<>> <<>>**

 

The couple lay in bed, Loki sound asleep with his arm wrapped around Karinya's wasit while she stared at her hand sitting on top of her husband's. Their rings shown brightly in the moonlight and Karinya couldn't stop thinking about how special her ring was not only to herself but the lineage she and Loki would build together. Looking at the multicolored jewels sitting in the band, she thought it looked much more special than the simple band Loki had on his own finger. She wanted to make his ring special in some way. Lightly grazing her own ring finger over his, an idea suddenly came to her and she felt a prideful smile on her face. As stealthily as she could, Karinya slid his ring off and hid it in the cup of her nightgown before slipping out of bed as quietly as she could. Loki stirred only slightly before resuming his peaceful sleep. Karinya gathered her cloak and shoes and journeyed out of the chambers and through the castle to the stables. She mounted Dignus and off they rode into town.  

It took only a couple hours for Karinya to finish her task and get back to the palace without so much as disturbing or being seen by anyone. Her heart fluttered with nervous excitement at the thought of showing Loki what she'd done. In the morning, they awoke as they usually did; the sun greeted them through the balcony doors and cast a warm glow over the bed. Loki gave a content sigh as he kissed Karinya's head before getting out of bed and going into the bathroom. Karinya sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, stretching her back and arms along the way. 

"Darling?" Loki's voice emerged from the bathroom. 

"Yes?" Karinya responded. 

"Is my ring on the bed? I know I had it on last night and now I can't find it." 

Karinya perked up as she remembered her gift sitting on top of her cloak. She practically jumped out of bed as she padded across the floor to reach it. 

"I have it. Don't worry." 

Loki left the bathroom and she could tell he was relieved by the smirk he gave as she held the band in her palm. Walking towards the bed, he held his hand out for it. Karinya didn't give it to him and was suddenly hesitant to do so. She feared an unfavorable reaction for some reason. 

"Karinya?" 

"Sit for a moment, Loki." Doing as he was told, Loki sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his wife with concern etched in his face. "Last night while you slept, I had this idea. I wanted to do something special for you so I took your ring and went into town." 

"Okay...?" Loki didn't know where this was headed but he was beginning to worry. 

"I thought about how our rings symbolize each other. Mine is special to me not only because of its beauty but because I think of you when I look down at it. I wanted you to feel the same about your ring except...I...well, just look at it." Why she was having such trouble with this execution was troubling Karinya and as she handed Loki the band, she felt herself stop breathing. Loki took the band delicately between his thumb and index finger and looked it over. He didn't see anything at first until he looked closer. Engraved into the silver were six words:  _'Always with me, Erik and Odessa.'_ Loki looked up at Karniya in shock. "I wanted your ring to symbolize the people who mean the most to you." 

A silence fell over the room and Karinya was starting to feel more uncomfortable until Loki finally said, "This means more to me than you will ever know. Thank you, my dove." 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Karinya smiled and crawled into Loki's arms. "I love you." 

Loki felt his heart skip several beats at those words. A wave of pure happiness washed over him as he pulled Karinya tighter into his embrace. "And I love you, my sweet, sweet Karinya." 


	19. Epilogue

 

 

Karinya crouched behind a giant tree and tried her best to stay still and silent. She could just barely hear the footsteps of someone approaching and she readied herself to jump at any moment. The firgure slowly rounded the tree and Karinya yelled scaring the figure who let out a high pitched scream in response before running in the opposite direction. Karinya chased after them, their screams turning into joyous laughter as Karinya swept the person into her arms and tickled them. The little girl that squealed and twisted in her grip looked just like her father with the same mocha skin as her mother. 

"I've caught you, little one! Who will help you now?" Karinya said between kisses and more tickling. 

"Iris!" A tiny voice yelled. "She has Iris, Poppa!" 

"We'll rescue you, my dear!" Loki called as he and a little, almost identical boy ran towards Karinya. 

"You'll never catch me!" Karinya laughed as she let her daughter go and ran away. 

The three gave chase after her. Loki scooped Karinya into her arms and made of show of spinning her around before gently dropping her on the ground. 

"Attack!" 

Two pairs of little hands tickled Karinya as Loki rained kisses all over her face. Karinya laughed so hard she couldn't breathe and she made a purposefully vain attempt to stop the assault her family was unleashing on her. 

"I surrender, I surrender! Please have mercy on me, dear warriors." 

Loki let up with a chuckle as the children stopped and hugged their mother. 

"Again!" the boy said excitedly. 

"Let me rest for a moment, Darien. You play with your sister, okay?" 

The two looked at one another before running away giggling. Karinya couldn't believe to this day that those little people came from her. Iris was only 5 but had the same lust for adventure as her mother did at that age. Her personality was like Loki's; she could be terribly stubborn and that was evident before she was even born. The entire time Karinya carried her in her belly, she could hardly get comfort or peace with the way Iris thrashed around. She was her father's daughter, there was no doubt. Darien was surprisingly unlike his mother or father and instead reminded Karinya so much of her brother that she was happy she named him after his uncle. Sometimes it felt like just yesterday Karinya was holding her two children in her arms. Loki was so in love with his children it startled him daily. The moment he saw Iris come out of Karinya it was as if he had fallen in love all over again. Aand when his son was born, he immediately saw the soldier he would become later in life. To him, they were tiny reflections of the woman who birthed them. As they watched Iris practice her newfound magic abilities, Karinya and Loki smiled lovingly. Loki never thought he would see this day but he was immensely glad he could. He looked at Karinya who sat next to him in the grass and, feeling his eyes, she looked back. They shared a kiss. 

"Thank you for choosing me," Karinya said. 

"Thank you for being mine." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Sorry it took so long to get to this point.


End file.
